Song Awakenings
by John Nighthawk
Summary: After Sectionals. The teens do Broadway, top-40, modern and classic rock while dealing with relationships and New Direction's winter showcase concert. Couples: Finn/Rachel plus Jesse, Puck/Quinn and Artie/Tina. Puckleberry become good friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. The show airs on the Fox network.**

AN: Listen to / watch the songs on **www(dot)youtube(dot)com/view_play_list?p=3912F5460F34887B **Just like Glee uses music in each episode, my songs and lyrics serve the same purpose. It gives the reader an emotional understanding of what the characters are going through. Let me know what you think about my story.

* * *

Lima, Ohio.

Wednesday, Dec 16, 2009. 5 p.m. Rachel's bedroom, her house residing inside Lima Estates.

She sets up her tripod mounted video camera to record another song for uploading to her My Space profile. Before Rachel hits the record button, she flashes back to all that has happened to her since she joined the glee club and how it's changed her life for the better. There have been some rough patches and heartbreaking disappointments, but mostly great memories.

Rachel still can't believe that she sang her favorite Babs song on the fly at Sectionals for the team's ballad. There had been lots of crazy backstage stuff and stress going on. The fact that Mercedes and Kurt were finally behind her was very special. All her hard work and dedication had paid off as she briefly basked in the standing ovation. But Rachel felt the happiest when she sang the last two group numbers that won the trophy for New Directions.

Rachel had developed intense romantic feelings for Finn since they had met. He always believed in her and her talent, even when she had doubts. He was going thru a bad time now and she felt terrible. Even though she guessed the truth of Puck being the father and told him, it had almost cost the team their shot. She was willing to accept that because it was hurting her so much that Finn was walking around in a daze ignorant of the truth. Regardless of what he had put her through emotionally, he unfailingly supported her singing.

She understood that Finn had to work through his issues and pain. Rachel wondered what the rest of the team would think about all the new developments. Not just the baby and daddy drama, but Mr. Schuester and she had been working on the glee club's next public performance. They were going to present it tomorrow at New Direction's meeting. She berated herself internally.

_Stop over analyzing everything. Let's do this. Get it out._

Rachel sings "Live to Tell" by Madonna.

As she performs, she does a montage flash between her bedroom, the school auditorium, and the school's hallways as she walks past all her glee club members.

_I have a tale to tell_  
_Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well_  
_I was not ready for the fall_  
_Too blind to see the writing on the wall_

_Chorus:_

_A man can tell a thousand lies_  
_I've learned my lesson well_  
_Hope I live to tell_  
_The secret I have learned, 'till then_  
_It will burn inside of me_

_I know where beauty lives_  
_I've seen it once, I know the warmth she gives_  
_The light that you could never see_  
_It shines inside, you can't take that from me_

_Repeat chorus_

_The truth is never far behind_  
_You kept it hidden well_  
_If I live to tell_  
_The secret I knew then_  
_Will I ever have the chance again?_

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength to go very far_  
_How would they hear the beating of my heart_  
_Will it grow cold, the secret that I hide? Will I grow old?_  
_How will they hear, when will they learn, how will they know?_

_Repeat chorus_

_The truth is never far behind_  
_You kept it hidden well_  
_If I live to tell_  
_The secret I knew then_  
_Will I ever have the chance again?_

* * *

Thursday, Dec. 17. 3:15 p.m. Choir Room, William McKinley High School.

Rachel sings the last part of the song. Finn overhears the lyrics and stops outside the door to listen.

_Man, what am I gonna do? It's been two weeks since my life imploded. What a mess. Cool, Rachel's here. What's that she's singing? Just seeing her makes me feel better._

_A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me_

Rachel smiles with irony as she sings the last line.

_The only thing burning inside me are guilt and self loathing._

But Rachel took comfort in the fact that she considered her family life pretty amazing. She had two loving gay dads who supported her in everything she did. From dance, ballet, vocal and piano lessons starting at an early age to her current adventures during her first year in the glee club as a sophomore. Rachel considered herself an exotic blend, resulting from her mixed ethnic parents.

She had an African-American and an Italian for dads, while they had told her that her surrogate birth mother was part Spanish. Rachel's light skin tone had a slight brown hue to it. To everyone else Rachel looked like she sported a healthy tan all year long. Besides her Broadway hopes and ambitions, Rachel dreamed that someday she would get to visit Verona, Italy. The reason was that her favorite play Romeo and Juliet was set there. _  
_

As Rachel finishes singing, Finn walks inside. His mind and heart are having an intense tug-of-war with his emotions. At 6'3" inches tall, Finn towered over Rachel's 5'3" stature. But in a lot of ways, Finn felt very inferior to Rachel's talent and level of enthusiasm about glee and life in general.

Finn has slightly curly short black hair while Rachel's long straight black hair falls to the middle of her back. She is wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a big yellow bow tie picture on it, a dark burgundy skirt, dark yellow knee high socks and brown penny loafers. Finn is wearing a black and white buttoned polo shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Rachel is slightly startled from her singing and internal musings when she hears Finn talking to her.

"Don't dwell on it, Rachel. I'm glad you told me. Otherwise I'd still be walking around like a chump, or one of those dudes in I, Robot. My first impulse when I see Puck is to go all MMA on him, but I'm working on it."

"So you don't hate me? It was making me miserable thinking about it. I guessed at the truth. Woman's intuition."

"I could never hate you, Rachel. You always stick up for me, even if you have to sacrifice part of yourself to do it. I'm surprised you're not mad at me for ditching you and the group before sectionals."

"You came back when we needed you the most, Finn. That's what matters. You pulled the team together and gave us the third song right when we were falling apart. I was a nervous wreck before my ballad but your encouragement gave me the confidence I needed to do it justice."

"That was an incredible performance, Rachel. I forgot to breathe for awhile there because I was in awe of you. Then singing with you and the group on a great Stones and Queen song in front of all those people will be a highlight of my life."

Rachel's face lights up with a smile she does only for him.

"That's the same way I feel. But really, how are you doing, Finn?"

"I'm not sure. Part of my life feels like one of those burned out futuristic movie cities. Rachel, you're the only person I can talk to. I can't relate to any of the others. Just knowing that you are there for me is cool. It's hard to put into words."

Rachel waits with her breath caught in her chest. Her heart is beating very fast. She can't seem to form the words she's thinking. After a few seconds she manages to get them out.

"Finn, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Here, sit down. Let me say it with a song."

Rachel sits down with much eagerness.

_Finally, the ballad partner I wanted from the start. I'm so nervous._

Finn sings "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert.

_Hey,  
Slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah.  
I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would give myself away._  
_Ohhhhh_  
_Once upon a time I didn't give a damn_  
_But now_  
_Here we are_  
_So whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Chorus:_

_Just don't give up  
I am working it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breath  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Repeat chorus_

_Yeah._  
_It's plain to see_  
_That baby you're beautiful_  
_There's nothing wrong with you_  
_It's me_  
_I'm a freak_  
_But thanks for loving me_  
_'Cause you're doing it perfectly_  
_Yeah there might have been a time when I would let you slip away_  
_I wouldn't even try_  
_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up on me  
(Ohhhh...)  
I won't let you down  
No I won't let you down_

_Repeat chorus x 2_

When he finishes, Rachel nods her head in a daze. She sits there with a funny look on her face. Finn starts to worry.

_Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt her again. You know, Rachel, your silly expression is kind of sexy. I think I've got things sorted out, but Dude be gentle with her. I'm gonna make it up to you, Rachel._

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda weird."

"What? Sorry, I drifted off there a bit. Finn, your voice gets better every time I hear it. You are a great performer. So your audience was very affected."

"I feel the same way about you, Rachel. Actually, when the meeting's over I'm resolving something. Then I'll go from there. I'll be rehearsing in the auditorium."

"I understand, Finn. I don't like seeing you so depressed. Yes, we do need to learn many new songs for Regionals. Okay, Co-captain, here's what the group is doing next."

"Sweet. Anything to get my mind off everything else."

"It's another show the glee club will be doing here at the school."

"Cool. Hey, Rachel? Can I have your cell number? Then we can talk anytime. Here's mine. I should have asked a while ago."

Rachel starts trembling inside.

_Now where did I put my organizer? Don't freeze up now._

She manages to pull something out over at the podium and gives it to Finn without dropping it.

_If he touches me now I'm going to lose it. Focus._

"No problem. It's one of my business cards. You never know when you'll need one for an audition or talent scout."

As Rachel walks back to the podium she hides a tiny smile.

_There, I did it without sounding like a blubbering idiot. Concentrate on breathing._

"Thanks. Hey, come and watch the basketball team play tonight in the gym. I'll have a front row ticket waiting for you at the admission desk. My first dunk is dedicated to you, Rachel."

Rachel spins around in surprise. She feels a pleasant shiver go thru her body.

"Me? Thanks, Finn. I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

As Rachel and Finn stand gazing at each other Mr. Schuester walks in with some members of the jazz ensemble. The band takes their places as Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt enter. When Puck walks in and Quinn a few minutes later Finn tries not to react but it takes all his control. He quickly glances at Rachel as she sends back a comforting glance. All the teens take a seat. Will walks to the podium.

Mr. Schuester is about 6'0" feet tall, with a very curly thick brown perm with much body that he maintains with all the latest hair products. Will wears a dark blue pullover sweater over a blue and white dress shirt, blue jeans and brown slip on loafers. Will scans the assembled teens.

Mercedes is the only African-American currently present, but Matt is not here today. She is wearing black pants with multi-colored high top sneakers, an aqua dress shirt with a dark red and black jacket. Her curly long black hair is partly hidden by her red and white painter's cap she wears. Tina is Asian, with long black hair like Rachel, but her hairstyle varies between purple or blue highlights with matching eyeliner depending on her mood. She also has a yellow and black knit cap on. Tina wears a black dress with a white frilly front, black fishnet stockings, black leather gloves with the fingers cut out, and high red shaded black boots. Definitely the Goth look again. Quinn is the classic beauty with long slightly curly blond hair. She is wearing a dark pink dress with white patterns with a light pink unbuttoned sweater over it and open toed flat sandal heels.

Noah Puckerman has a Mohawk style, with a central strip of dark black hair. He is shorter by a few inches to Finn, but his chest and arms are more built up and muscle defined. He calls his biceps "The Guns of Puckerone" after the war movie. He is wearing a dark blue long sleeved pullover shirt with jeans and black/red sneakers. Artie, sitting in his wheelchair, is wearing a light blue and yellow pullover vest over a white dress shirt. He has tan dress pants with tennis shoes on. His glasses are a contrast to his short, dark hair.

Lastly Kurt, the fashion diva. He is rocking a look that is part movie director and safari tourist photographer. He has wavy but short brown hair with a dark blue dress shirt with a white sailboat on it. His neck scarf matches the shirt. Kurt's look is completed by white jeans, brown belt and black boots. Will internally shakes his head and turns to look at Quinn.

"First, I want to congratulate you, Quinn. Principal Figgins told me that he reinstated you as Cheerios captain."

The other teens look at Quinn with surprise, then give her a warm round of applause. Even Finn attempts a half-hearted effort. After the clapping stops, Quinn shakes her head and sighs.

"I don't think I'll be doing much cheering. Just the basic routines. No round offs, pyramids or flips. I'm running the team until a faculty advisor takes over again."

Will nods his head in understanding then continues.

"Principal Figgins and I talked about that. I consider all of you part of my family now and would do anything to help you out. I've agreed to help you take the Cheerios to New Mexico for Nationals, Quinn. Their hard work shouldn't be wasted either."

As everyone starts talking at once Quinn walks up to Will and gives him a big hug. She tries to talk thru her tears of gratitude.

"I don't know what to say except you're the best, Mr. Schuester. You're not my dad but I feel like you are right now. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do considering you were willing to give me your baby."

The other teens give Will another round of applause while Quinn sits down and wipes her tears away. Will waves his hand around the room to indicate everyone.

"As you can see, I've given Santana, Matt, Brittany and Mike permission to start the holiday break early. But I've given them a bunch of our new song's sheet music so they can work out some cool dance moves. I'll take all the help I can get."

All the teens smile and laugh. Quinn raises her hand.

"But, Mr. Schuester? You already have the best dance moves. I'll never forget "Bust a Move."

Everyone laughs harder as Will joins in with the group's good natured pun of his performance. Rachel tries to say something thru her giggles.

"Don't forget "Gold Digger."

The six original members of the glee club lose it with that remark. It takes a few minutes for everyone to settle down. Finn also remembers the stint with Acafellas but it reminds him of Puck so he focuses on what Mr. Schuester is saying.

"Okay, guys. Before Rachel and I fill you in on what's next, I want to tell everyone that I was very touched by the song you performed for me after presenting the sectionals trophy. It meant the world to me. By the way, I did hear your songs thru Emma's cell phone."

Everyone shares knowing glances with each other.

"Rachel, your ballad and the group's two songs reduced me to tears of joy. I have never been more proud to be your teacher. So I want to show my appreciation of how special I feel about all of you."

Will passes out sheet music to all members.

"Mercedes, you want to help me out with this? Everyone else follow along with some dancing and backing vocals. Let's get this party started. From the top."

Will and Mercedes sing "Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys.

He successfully outdoes his prior efforts with some wild, crazy dance steps. Everyone breaks into wild applause and yells when the song is over. Will takes a moment to catch his breath. He motions for the jazz band to leave.

"Now, we need new costumes and props for Regionals. I have been brainstorming with your captain Rachel for the last week. We've come up with something different since you aren't down with bake sales. But thanks to Puck, everyone's hard work and other donors, Artie and other handicapped students have new ramps outside and in the auditorium."

Puck looks smug and embarrassed at the same time. Artie gives him a thumbs up. When Artie looks around the room, Tina gives him a radiant smile. Kurt and Mercedes share a secret look with each other about that. Finn looks depressed. Rachel and Quinn listen eagerly. Will continues.

"Rachel, come up and tell everyone about our new fundraiser. I would not dream of denying you this. You look like you're going to burst with excitement."

Will walks over to the side of the room while Rachel grins and sprints to the podium in a blur of motion. She arranges her notes, takes a deep breath, and then begins.

"We're going to sing for our supper. Our glee club is putting on a showcase. I'm calling it 'McKinley High Does Broadway', starring our 2009 sectional champions New Directions. Isn't this exciting? The best part? It's next Thursday night!"

Everyone blurts out "What?" Puck can't remain silent. His response is out before he can stop himself.

"I don't do Broadway. Even if I did, it's winter break after tomorrow. You're talking crazy like usual."

Rachel puts her hands on her hips and glares at him for a few seconds. Puck doesn't feel so swell now.

_Dude, don't dig yourself deeper. She looks way pissed off at me. It's the first thing I've said to her in a long time. I'm gonna make things right with everyone, but this feelings stuff is hard._

Rachel regains control and smiles at everyone. She scans the room.

"Don't worry everyone. You already know most of the songs. We practiced so many but only a few were sung in public."

Rachel playfully tosses out her next reply.

"I know I'll have to carry the group on my back again, but I really do need all your help."

Everyone mock gasps then starts snickering. This time Mercedes can't resist an outburst.

"Hell to the no! Well, thanks so much fly girl."

Kurt counters with a sarcastic answer.

"You mean the great Rachel Berry is asking the little people for help? We're so honored and flattered."

Rachel's smile vanishes, replaced by a calculating stare.

"I thought we worked thru this. I know I'm a very good singer, but I love being in this group. None of this means anything without all of you. Present and absent. When I quit glee club earlier this fall I learned just how miserable I could be. I was deluding myself."

Rachel looks like she's going to start crying. Everyone starts laughing again. Kurt walks up to her.

"I was only kidding. After hearing you belt "Don't Rain On My Parade" I realized my resentment and our competitive ways were pointless. You're our star. But all of us will support you any way we can. Looks like someone needs a hug."

Rachel's face lights up again as she embraces Kurt. She manages to blurt out a reply.

"Thank you so much, Kurt. All of you mean a lot to me. Thanks for putting up with all my mood swings."

Everyone yells "You're Welcome."

Kurt wipes away a tear on her face. He is looking kind of misty eyed as well.

"Okay, let's have enough of this waterworks business. Every song lends itself to someone. We'll all get some."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Schuester uses the pause to speak up.

"I have personally approved every song she will mention. I questioned some of her choices, but she assured me that they were very tasteful. Rachel, thanks for consulting me this time. It worked out better, right?"

Rachel clears her throat and starts again. She is visibly flustered.

"Kurt, I want us to sing our Wicked diva-off song together. I know it means a great deal to you. Since we both love it, it would mean the world to me."

Kurt hugs her again then starts jumping for joy. The others look on with much amusement. He walks back over and sits down. Kurt and Mercedes do their finger roll acknowledgment. Rachel consults her notes again.

"I'll need you three girls to help me sing one song. We'll close with a group number for everyone. I'll do a few numbers myself. How's that so far?"

Tina and Mercedes nod their approval. Quinn manages a weak smile. Rachel checks off more of her list.

"Tina. I want you to do your West Side Story song. I finally understood that Mr. Schuester was building your confidence up. You have a pristine voice that we all heard on 'True Colors' and other songs."

Tina puts her hands up to her face and manages to squeak out a delirious reply.

"Are you sure? I was willing to give you the song back."

"No, Tina, you deserve it."

Tina lets out a surprised gasp.

"Thanks so much, Rachel. You're the best."

Artie slips his hand into one of Tina's while grinning his approval.

"I'm very happy for you. You make a great Maria."

"Thanks Artie. That means a lot."

Tina gives both Artie and Rachel a happy smile. Rachel returns it, and then faces Kurt.

"You like ABBA and Mama Mia?"

"I worship them. I have another I pod play list with all their songs."

"Well, pick one then Tina, Artie, Mercedes and you can perform it."

The four of them start talking with much excitement. Rachel then looks at Finn, Artie, Kurt and finally Puck.

"Getting back to your outburst, Noah."

Puck winces.

_Okay, here comes the verbal smack down._

"You like Def Leppard?"

_Huh? 80's rock? Yeah._

"Totally. But what do they have to do with this?"

Rachel grins because she knows he's hooked now.

"Their songs are part of a current Broadway musical. You four guys pick one. Use your leather jackets from your Bon Jovi / Usher mash-up. I can't believe I'm saying this, but use your Hairography wigs too. They just fit."

Puck looks more certain and confident now. He briefly looks at Finn and the others before responding.

"I can do that as long as the others are down with it."

Artie and Kurt signal their approval. Finn looks straight ahead. Everyone holds their breath, none more than Quinn and Rachel. He finally breaks the tension and looks briefly at everyone.

"Sure, sounds like a blast. But aren't your necks sore from the last time?"

Everyone exhales and visibly relaxes. Rachel laughs, remembering that crazy number they did in front of the deaf choir.

_That was a fun performance, but it wasn't us. I still email that nice redhead girl that I stood next to when our two groups sang 'Imagine'. She's way cool._

"Don't worry, Finn. No head banging required, unless you want to. Just sing and play your instruments."

Finn considers something, then smirks at Rachel.

"Can I do a drum solo?"

"Why don't you all do one. Let the audience see your passion. It will allow us girls to do a needed costume change before the final group number."

Rachel gives the four guys a cheery salute. She looks around the room again.

"I'm very relieved that you all are into this. I was very concerned. Okay, for two other songs I'm asking someone I met during my ill-fated foray in the Cabaret play. Jesse is in the drama club but shares my passion for this specific musical and singing in general. I'll need to talk more with him but I know we got the songs down already."

Rachel pauses while closing her organizer.

"Okay, that's it. Let's really have fun with this. Get together and start practicing these numbers. See all of you tomorrow. Mr. Schuester?"

"During next Monday thru Thursday I've gotten permission for us to use the choir room and the auditorium anytime from noon till 6 p.m. Please work on your showcase numbers anytime during that time frame. We'll do a brief walk through Wednesday afternoon. You can practice your new Regional numbers anytime, here or at home."

Everyone starts talking at the same time. Will holds up a hand for quiet.

"Hey, what better way to spend a few days? Go to school, but all you do is sing and dance for a few hours. No classes or getting up early. You are all seasoned veterans now. When you do what you love, it's not work. Everyone have a great time. Dismissed."

Excited voices fill the air as several of the teens gather for a quick conference. Will motions Rachel over. He grins as her excitement seems to fill the room.

"Okay, captain. I'm counting on you to take the lead on this. I have a ton of Spanish midterms to grade. I know you're up to this, Rachel."

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester. This is what I live for. We'll make you proud."

"I'll see all of you Wednesday afternoon."

Rachel smiles up at Will as he turns to leave. While the others depart she walks over to the podium. Artie motions to Tina.

"Uh, Tina? Would you like to practice together in the auditorium tomorrow afternoon after school?"

"Sure, Artie. Hey, let's talk about it on the way out."

Mercedes and Kurt catch up with Tina and Artie outside in the hallway. Kurt gives everyone a raised eyebrow and one of his patented stares.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to be rather busy helping my dad in his auto shop next week. The menial tasks I must do to further my show biz career. So everyone come over Sunday and we'll practice in my room downstairs. Dad's going over to a friend's house to watch football all day."

Mercedes, Artie and Tina nod their approval. As the four of them start heading for the exit Quinn calls out to them. They wait while she catches up.

"Mercedes, Kurt. I heard that you both tried out for the Cheerios when my vacated spot was up for open auditions. Are you two still interested? If Santana and Brittany don't get back soon you'll have to take their places at Nationals. Let me know. I have to practice now. See you all later."

As Quinn walks towards the auditorium Mercedes and Kurt stare at each other in shock. Tina and Artie are equally stunned. Finn walks by a few seconds later and gives them a curious look. He looks over his shoulder as Quinn walks away then resumes his measured pace towards his destination.

As the choir room empties, Rachel rechecks her notes again. She's engrossed in her reading and does not hear quiet footsteps heading her way. Then she gets the sensation that someone is watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel looks up and Puck is the only one left besides her. Her old habit kicks in briefly as she tenses for a slushie facial.

_Stop that. He's holding his acoustic guitar, not a drink cup. What does he want, the jerk? I swear he delights in mocking me._

"Rachel, can I run something by you?"

"You're actually speaking to me again? I can't imagine why. You made your feelings very clear in the football bleachers. It hurt me deeply when you didn't want anything to do with me after I ended our brief relationship. You threw what I suggested back at me and walked off. Not to mention all the crazy stuff that came out later."

"I'll explain. Could you listen to what I've been practicing? Sit down."

Rachel tries to compose herself as she takes a seat.

Puck sings "Rain" by Creed.

_Can you help me out? Can you lend me a hand?_  
_It's safe to say that I'm stuck again_  
_Trapped between this life and the light_  
_I just can't figure out how to make it right_

_A thousand times before_  
_I've wondered if there's something more, something more_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_  
_So let it rain down and wash everything away_  
_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_  
_With every tomorrow comes another life_  
_I feel it's gonna rain for days and days, I feel it's gonna rain_

_I tried to figure out_  
_I can understand what it means to be whole again_  
_Trapped between the truth and the consequence_  
_Nothing's real, nothing's making sense_

_A thousand times before_  
_I've wondered if there's something more, something more_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_  
_So let it rain down and wash everything away_  
_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_  
_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this, rain like this_

_Fall down, wash away my yesterdays_  
_Fall down, so let the rain fall down on me_

_I feel it's gonna rain like this for days_  
_Let it rain down and wash everything away_  
_I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine_  
_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this_  
_I feel it's gonna rain like this, rain like this_  
_I feel it's gonna rain like this, I feel it's gonna rain_

Rachel is visibly moved by his performance. It takes a moment to remember how to stand up again.

_I'm totally confused now. Who is this guy? He changes his mind more than I do._

"Noah, are you asking for my help? It's totally out of left field like your interest in me was. You know what resulted from that fiasco."

I do, Rachel. That's what I'm trying to get across. This is hard for me to say, but I was wrong in how I treated you. My mom wanted me to date a Jewish girl so I acted nice to you and suggested working on mash ups together. When you started making out with me I felt a connection."

"It was hard to believe you liked me like that. I was so lonely I agreed. But I was thinking of Finn the whole time until I realized what I was doing and broke our kissing off. It was wrong. I loved him."

"Understand what I was going thru, Rachel. Santana dumped me because I had a bad credit score. Can you believe that? I lashed out by getting Quinn drunk and sleeping with her. My best friend's girl. When I found out she was carrying my kid, she didn't want anything to do with me. Kept calling me a Lima Loser. With me so far?"

"Yes, you were doing your Rebel without a Cause routine. What ever made you think of using me to get Quinn jealous? You lived for throwing drinks in my face. I thought you were going to do it again next to my locker that day."

"For a long time, both before and after I joined glee club, I thought you were the most horribly annoying person in the world, Rachel. You stormed out the door when I first joined because you didn't get what you wanted. Then you came back to glee club for like 10 seconds, thought Finn was a daddy, and then ditched us again. I had to leave the room when you showed up all superior like. I heard about your storm out later."

"I was crushed. Finn had just taken me out on a bowling date and wooed me back to glee club because he wanted to be with me. We even kissed again."

"Again?"

"Never mind. I was so mad and disappointed in Finn I wanted to punish him and the group. I slapped him in the face real good and said horrible things. But when I was watching from the back row when you all sang 'Last Name' at the invitational I felt so isolated. I was wrong to put my needs ahead of the group. That's why I pleaded to be taken back into glee club."

"That's the moment my feelings towards you changed, Rachel. I got that you were not looking out for number 1 all the time and had our best interests in mind. I was the one that told the others that Finn was the father because Quinn rejected me. So I hurt you too. But that Queen song kicked butt, right? You and Finn sounded great. The group's harmonies rocked the house."

Rachel laughs while she works to compose herself.

_Okay, that was a sweet thing to say. Maybe I was wrong about him, again._

"Yes. After all the glee club's hard work dealing with everything so far, I felt that we finally came together as a group. So, what were you saying, Noah?"

You are still very bossy, irritating and a spotlight hog, but you've grown on me. When we were seeing each other while trying to make Finn and Quinn jealous, I did develop some feelings for you. When you helped rinse my head off after I got my slushie in the face, I felt that we were kindred spirits. Two teens trying to connect on some level while hurting inside."

"It means a lot to me that you admitted that, Noah. I felt the same way. You can be a nice guy when you stop trying to be the big, tough jock."

"That's our secret, Rachel. By the way, I was angry and depressed that you dumped me, even if we both had ulterior motives. So, is that friendship offer still apply? I really could use one right now."

Rachel is stunned into silence. Her former anger and sadness towards Puck is changing to relief.

_He is a decent guy after all._

"Yes, Noah. I'll be your friend. It would make me happy. Let's shake on it."

Rachel and Puck briefly clasp hands. She looks up into his face as he tries to hold himself together. Rachel smiles as he looks more uncomfortable by the second.

"Okay, pal. Now who looks like they need a hug?"

"Rachel, I could really use one. But don't ever tell that to anyone."

They both grin as the two of them embrace for a few seconds. As they pull apart, Puck touches Rachel's shoulder gently. He has a big grin on his face.

"Sure you don't want to make out anymore?"

Rachel punches Puck on the arm. She glances at him with a peeved expression.

"Don't start regressing on me now, Noah! You were doing so well."

"Just checking. Will you promise me one thing though?"

"Sure. What's that?"

"Please don't wear that black halter top to school again."

Rachel laughs in amazement.

"So, you noticed after all. It was for Finn's benefit. That's why I did it. He could hardly talk to me that day."

"I know. You were standing next to me while we were watching Brittany's hair tossing moves. I was following along with one eye and checking you out with the other. My wig was blocking my vision a little."

Rachel feels embarrassed but flattered then recovers and nods her head in agreement.

"Don't' worry, Noah. I learned the hard way the vixen look is not me. Finn prefers how I normally dress."

"Thanks, Rachel. Just so you know, only my mother and you can call me Noah. I even make my little sister call me Puck."

They both share a chuckle and a hand slap. Rachel steps back then smiles up at Puck.

"That's touching. So, tell me your troubles."

"Okay, Rachel. I need some advice on how to win Quinn back. I made a lot of progress with her only to blow it again. I've got three songs picked out but your input is highly requested. I want to sing the first one to her tomorrow after school's out. I'll ask her to be ballad partners. That's what Mr. Schuester told us to do while working on these Regionals numbers."

"Sure, Noah. Let's see what you have there."

They sit down and Rachel looks over Puck's sheet music. She asks some questions about the song lyrics and the order they should be sung in. Rachel motions with her hand to get his attention.

"Hey, this is a start and a good plan, but please remember a few things? Be patient and understanding. Just take things, here, let me tell you how."

Rachel gets up and walks over to the front of the podium where there is a few feet of clear space. She puts one of her cd's in her portable music player and starts the song.

Rachel sings "One Step at a Time" by Jordan Sparks.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_You know you can if you get the chance_  
_In your face as the door keeps slamming_  
_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_[Chorus:]_  
_We live and we learn to take_  
_One step at a time_  
_There's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly_  
_Or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's_  
_Supposed to happen and we_  
_Find the reasons why_  
_One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_  
_You're confused, you got it all figured out_  
_Everything that you always wished for_  
_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_  
_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_  
_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_You know you can if you get the chance_  
_In your face as the door keeps slamming_  
_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_[Chorus]_

_When you can't wait any longer_  
_But there's no end in sight_  
_when you need to find the strength_  
_It's your faith that makes you stronger_  
_The only way you get there_  
_Is one step at a time_

_[Chorus x2]_

As she dances and performs, Puck smiles and nods his head.

_She is so talented. Even though her voice grates on my ears somewhat, it is still incredible. What a firecracker. Finn better wake up and realize what's right in front of him. I sure ruined that friendship too. No more Halo co-op anyone._


	5. Chapter 5

Auditorium. 4 p.m.

While sitting in the front row, Quinn has been waiting for a few minutes.

_Come on, people. I've got things to do, places to go. Would someone please show up so I can sing and get out of here? I still feel ashamed._

She is holding her face in her hands and moping when she hears footsteps on the stage walking towards her. Quinn is startled from her thoughts when she hears Finn's voice.

"Good. I'm glad you're here, Quinn. I've been thinking about everything. I have to tell you something. Then you can have your turn."

Quinn starts crying softly as he is performing his song.

Finn sings "Head Games" by Foreigner.

_Daylight, alright  
I don't know, I don't know if it's real  
Been a long night and something ain't right  
You won't show, you won't show how you feel_

_Head games__, it's you and me __baby__  
__Head games__, and I can't take it anymore  
Head games, I don't wanna play the...  
Head games__  
__Head games__, instead of makin' love, we play  
Head games_

_No time ever seems right_  
_To talk about the reasons why you and I fight_  
_It's high time to draw the line_  
_Put an end to this game before it's too late_

_I daydream for hours it seems_  
_I keep thinkin' of you, yeah, thinkin' of you_  
_These daydreams, what do they mean?_  
_They keep haunting me, are they warning me?_

_Daylight turns into night_  
_We try and find the answer but it's nowhere in sight_  
_It's always the same and you know who's to blame_  
_You know what I'm sayin', still we keep on playin'_

_Head games, that's all I get from you_  
_Head games, and I can't take it anymore_  
_Head games, don't wanna play the..._  
_Head games_

_So near, so far away_  
_We pass each other by 'cause we don't know what to say_  
_It's so clear, I'm sorry to say_  
_But if you wanna win you gotta learn how to play_

_Head games, always you and me, baby_  
_Head games, 'till I can't take it anymore_  
_Head games, instead of makin' love_  
_Head games, ooh_

_Head games, always you and me, baby_  
_Head games, 'till I can't take it anymore, no_

_Head games, in the first degree_  
_Head games, yeah, always you and me_  
_Head games, why do you do it baby?_  
_Head games_

They both have tear-stained faces when the song ends. Finn catches his breath, then walks over to the edge of the stage and sits down in front of her. He organizes his thoughts before going on.

"Quinn, I thought that I loved you, and you returned those feelings. But by lying to me for so long about Puck being the father of your baby convinced me otherwise. I think I was in love with the idea of you being my girlfriend. I'm still hurt and disappointed, but mostly I feel relieved. I do feel empathy for your situation. You and Puck deserve each other. That's it."

Quinn tries to bring her shattered emotions under control. Her sadness is replaced by first anger then resigned acceptance. She manages to choke out a reply after several attempts.

"Thanks for not holding anything back, Finn. Let me return the favor. Sit down."

They change places, giving each other lots of space. Finn picks a seat two down from where Quinn had been sitting while she walks up onto the stage carrying her cd player. She sits down in a nearby chair and puts her stuff on the floor. Quinn stares at Finn for a few moments while struggling with her feelings. She reaches down and hits the play button.

Quinn sings "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

_Chorus:  
I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_Repeat chorus_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Repeat chorus_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

As the song ends, she manages to put on a resolute, calm face for Finn's benefit.

"I don't want your sympathy. All I desire is acceptance and tolerance. I initially lied to you because I didn't want to lose you but now I'm glad the truth is out. I wasn't kidding before. Your tiny, kid sized brain that I thought was charming wouldn't know how to provide for me and a kid. You have no concept of money. Both you and Puck are Lima Losers!"

Finn stands up, walks to the edge of the stage and looks up at her. He looks shaken as he replies.

"Fine, be that way. I can't help who I am. It was really stressful to be constantly attacked and belittled every day over the littlest stuff. I couldn't please you for anything."

Finn pauses to calm down more.

"Enough of that. I will be civil towards you and Puck if it concerns glee club activities. But it is an act for the benefit of the group. If you try and talk about anything else I will ignore it. Okay?"

Quinn swallows the lump in her throat before continuing.

That's very nice of you, Finn. You're right. The glee club has come such a long way since I first joined. The spying and scheming is over. Regionals are coming up in the spring. I know it was very hard for you to come back to the team for Sectionals. We couldn't have won without you, Finn. Bye."

"Quinn, wait. Where are you staying now?"

"Miss Pillsbury gladly offered to have me move in to the guest bedroom at her condo while I work things out. She's visiting her mother for the holidays. I don't blame you for kicking me out of your house. I deserved it."

"I still feel bad about that. I was so angry and confused. I'm glad you are being looked after. Bye."

As they both turn to leave the auditorium by separate exits, their carefully crafted neutral expressions crumble into despair.


	6. Chapter 6

7:00 p.m. Basketball gym.

Finn's game is deserting him mid way thru the second quarter. After finishing the first quarter with 4 baskets and 2 free throws, he is drawing constant double teams in the paint. McKinley's opponent started the game guarding Puck and the other 2 3-point snipers, but now they have room to get off their shots. After seeing Quinn with the other cheerleaders and trying to impress Rachel watching from the stands, Finn has bricked or rimmed out his last 5 shots. The half ends with McKinley trailing by 8 points.

Puck stares at him as they enter the locker room.

The team collapses into the folding chairs. They listen as their coach switches between chewing them out for lackluster play and showing them some new plays he's drawn up on the chalk board. Then the coach leaves them to consider everything for a few minutes.

Puck looks over at Finn again.

"Hey, dude. I get that you hate my guts right now, but you've got to snap out of this. We can't let Haverbrook beat us again. I'd like to feel some pride about our sports teams. Come on, man. Bro's before Ho's."

Finn gives Puck a dazed look. He has to force down his anger and think about his response. His mind replays what Quinn said to him earlier.

"I'm just angry with myself for being such a dupe. I'll try to snap out of it."

"There is no try. Either do it or quit the team."

Puck points to other members of the squad. "Stop wasting our time."

As the team walks back on the court to resume the game Finn avoids looking at Quinn. He notices Rachel giving him a cheery wave of encouragement. Finn waves back then gets ready to in bounds the ball.

A few minutes into the third quarter Finn blocks the opposing center's shot on two different possessions as the Haverbrook player drives to the basket. Later he rebounds a miss and fires a cross court pass to Puck for an easy fast break basket. As the opponent dribbles down again, Finn gives Rachel a big grin. She returns it, and then yells something in concern. Finn realizes he's not paying attention as the opposing center crashes into him while throwing up a shot. Finn goes sprawling on the floor as the ball swishes thru the hoop.

Puck reaches down a hand to help Finn up. Since Finn's feet were not set he is called for a foul and the other player makes the free throw. Before the ball is in bounded again, they briefly confer. Finn is fired up now.

"If you have your shot, take it. If not, give me the ball. This team's going down."

McKinley trails by 4 points as the game enters the four quarter. Their point guard senses Puck and Finn's hot streak and passes to them whenever he can. Haverbrook has to play them straight up defensively as Puck hits some 3's and Finn breaks out some spin moves inside for easy lay ups or some fade away jumpers. Quinn leads the cheers as Rachel and the home crowd screams their support from the sidelines. McKinley works the ball around for a final shot. As the play clock ticks down to 6 seconds, Puck calls a timeout. They still trail by 1 point.

Their coach draws up a play on the sideline; the team links hands together then shouts the team motto. Finn notices Rachel and everyone standing up and chanting the school fight song along with the cheerleaders. Puck inbounds to the point guard who gives it back. Puck lobs a precise alley op pass and Finn grabs it at the apex of his jump and slams it through the hoop. The home crowd erupts as the opposing team misses a desperate heave at the buzzer. Finn is mobbed as the team wins by 1 point. Puck gives him a big slap on the back. Later, as Finn walks toward the locker room Rachel catches up with him.

"You are such a good player, Finn. Your many talents amaze me. Can I have your autograph?"

"My first avid fan. I'm honored. Wait up and I'll walk you to your car. I'll be ready in a few."

Rachel is shaking with excitement as she sits down while Finn heads thru the locker room door to shower and change. A short while later, as they reach her car door, Rachel turns and looks up at Finn with a wistful expression. She squeezes his arm with affection.

"Thank you, kind sir. You're such a gentleman. I had a great time. Hey, Finn? Drop by the choir room after school tomorrow. I need to talk with you about some other glee stuff."

Finn holds her door open while she settles in her seat. When he reaches inside to help Rachel click her seat belt on he experiences a warm flush come over his body. They share an intense glance for a few seconds.

"I can't wait."

After Finn sees Rachel drive away safely he starts walking towards the player's side of the parking lot towards his car. As he rounds the corner of the building, two full cups of slushie mix drench his head and upper body. As Finn tries to see thru the mess covering his face he hears a mocking reply. It's Dave Karofsky.

"Thank you, kind sir. Hey, Mr. Homo explosion. You're so far down the social ladder now that only other pathetic loser chicks will be seen with you. Are you that desperate? I wanted to celebrate your big win tonight."

Finn throws an uppercut at his tormentor but his vision is still blurred. He loses his balance and falls down. Karofsky laughs as he drops the empty cups and runs away.

"Later, loser."

Finn pounds his fist on the pavement in anger. He gets up, opens his trunk and grabs a towel out. While he wipes himself off, Finn forces himself to calm down.

_It doesn't matter what you do, dude. You're jealous of the club's success. Glee makes me happy and I stick up for all my friends. Rachel, I'm so glad you didn't see me like this. Don't worry, I'm not running away any more._


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, Dec 18. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

Jesse walks in while Rachel is looking over some sheet music and taking notes in her seat. He manages to make it almost to her chair before she notices. Jesse is a few inches taller than Rachel. He has very curly wild brown hair. He wears a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Jesse glances at Rachel with much fondness. She returns his shy grin. Jesse motions to her notes.

"There's the hardest working girl in show biz. Also my ex-leading lady, but I don't blame you. Mr. Ryerson was such a jerk treating you so bad. He wanted your part for himself. So I decided to do some community theater for awhile."

Rachel stands up and they embrace briefly. He kisses her forehead tenderly. She pulls apart and motions Jesse to a chair then sits down beside him.

"Thanks for stopping by. Believe me; the only tolerable part of that experience was learning that you were so passionate about my newest fave Broadway musical. We sang the songs together in the auditorium after rehearsal. So, would you like to perform some of them in front of an audience?"

"It makes me happy to sing with you, Rachel. I'm honored, but what's this about?"

"The glee club is putting on a show. Anyone going to McKinley can join in and contribute. I just recruited you. So, you in? It's next Thursday night."

"That works for me, Rachel. We know all the songs so we don't need to practice. Which ones were you thinking of?"

Rachel gives Jesse a coy smile and reaches over to put her hand on his knee.

"Can't you guess? Our two favorites. Singing those lyrics bring me joy and pain at the same time. Riding that bus to see the touring production when it passed thru the area was how we became friends so fast."

Jesse places his hand over Rachel's. His intense eyes bore into hers.

"Oh, those two. I ache inside when singing them with you, but that's part of the performance. I get too much into our role of tragic lovers. I wish we could have done this musical here at McKinley instead of Cabaret."

Rachel playfully punches Jesse on his arm and cracks up laughing. He joins in with their inside joke. She waits for her breathing to even out.

"Here in Bean town? Certain scenes would cause scandal and outrage. This community is way too conservative. That's why we're only doing the songs."

"But, I was there in the student assembly when your glee club did 'Push It'. Your performance was pretty risqué. Want to reconsider?"

Rachel starts blushing intensely. Her heart is doing a few barrel rolls.

_Is he flirting with me? I didn't know he thought about me like that._

As Jesse resumes talking, she detects someone heading thru the choir room door from the corner of her vision.

"Okay, Miss Prissy. Just singing. None of the naughty stuff."

As Finn walks in, he overhears his last sentence. He feels an intense emotion welling up within him.

_Who's this wanting to get naughty with Rachel? If you even think about her that way, don't push me._

He breaks out of his train of thought when he sees Rachel's bright red face. She and Jesse hurriedly get to their feet and collect themselves while Finn fumes inside. Rachel's insides are threatening to break down.

_Snap out of it. Am I having a heat flash? I asked Finn to stop by, but what bad timing it had to be this second when my defenses are down. Get it together, girl. He looks so lost. Just be there for him, okay?_

"Hi, Finn. This is the guy I was talking about yesterday at the meeting. Jesse is going to help the glee club out at the show. We're going over our two songs. Jesse, Finn Hudson."

Finn relaxes as he takes Jesse's outstretched hand and gives it a firm grip.

"Hey Dude, glad to meet you. Were you talking about that weird play you were both in a few months ago? I was helping Rachel one day read your lines so she could practice."

Jesse nods his head in agreement while Finn walks over to Rachel and grins at her.

"I'll always be happy that you came back to me, uh, I mean the glee club and chose us over that crazy musical. We were all together again, like it was in the beginning."

Rachel has to turn away and do some cover coughs while trying to hide her joyful but cautious feelings. She looks back at Finn and gives him her best radiant smile.

"Look where we all made it to? We have a nice big trophy in the display case but it's the memories that I'll treasure the most."

As Rachel gushes with excitement, Jesse manages to catch her attention.

"I have to go now, Rachel. Thanks again for asking me. I'll see you both later. Get a hold of me if you have any questions. Later."

Rachel remembers something.

"The walk thru is next Wednesday afternoon at 3 p.m."

"I'll be there."

Jesse waves at them both and leaves. Finn and Rachel share an awkward silence for a few seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

"What did you want to see me about, Rachel? I'm not so mentally here. I gotta sit down because I'm exhausted."

Rachel's' forehead briefly shows some worry lines. She takes a seat next to him.

"Promise me you won't take any more of those Vitamin D tablets. It's not worth the trouble."

Finn brightens up with the memory and gives her a sly grin.

"I'm dealing with so much that I can't sleep well at all. I keep going between anger, confusion, and depression. The stress is making it hard for me to think or function."

Finn notices Rachel's crestfallen face and that makes him hurt in a different kind of way.

_Shut your big month, dude. Look what you're doing to her. Just because I'm down don't drag her with you._

Finn reaches out to gently put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. She tenses for a second but forces her body language to relax. She reaches her hand up to squeeze his then quickly drops it in her lap.

"Sorry if I'm dumping on you again, Rachel. I seem to do that a lot."

"I'm honored, Finn. Being a good listener is the least I can do. You've always helped and supported me when I needed someone."

They hold their deep eye contact for a moment. Rachel looks away and walks over to her stuff piled in another chair. She picks up a jewel case cd holder and some sheet music. As she turns back to sit down, she still feels a mixture of guilt, love and determination.

_Finn looks bad. It's tearing me apart. You've got to cheer him up. I hope this helps._

"I've got more exciting news. What are you doing tomorrow, Finn?"

"I can't think an hour ahead right now. What's up?"

"Well, since the glee club won Sectionals, we've gotten some interest from the local media outlets. One of the TV stations wants to interview the group and film us doing two songs. Then they'll air some footage on their nightly news telecast. No payments this time except for free publicity."

"Rachel, that's great! You're always good at handling stuff like that. When and where?"

"It's going to be at 2 p.m. in the mall food court. I've already told the four other original members. I thought it would be hard on you if Noah and Quinn were there. They are still practicing on their own. This is the song I want you to learn."

Rachel hands Finn the sheet music, then gives him the cd. He holds it up.

"What's this, then?"

"I'm loaning it to you. Listen to it sometime. The pamphlet inside gives a brief synopsis of what's going on and all the lyrics are there too. I'll be singing some selections from that musical at the show. I know the songs will help you get past what you're going through."

"Thanks, Rachel. What would I do without you?"

They gaze at each other with a mixture of shyness and desire. Finn's mind drifts off as he looks her over.

_Gosh, Rachel's so cool and beautiful. Even with that big bow on her sweater and her zany checkered skirt. Her knee length white socks and penny loafers always make me feel better. Hey, she's got one of those silly looks again._

Rachel realizes that she's not breathing. While her mind wanders, her heart is doing somersaults inside her.

_He's giving me that intense stare that makes me melt every time. How can what I'm feeling make me ache with both longing and sadness?_

Finn breaks the mood by trying to stand up. He gets halfway to his feet then winces in pain and collapses back down. He absently rubs his neck and shoulder blades.

"My body is so tense I can't move. It hurts everywhere."

Rachel stands up and walks behind Finn's chair. She flexes and shakes out her hands.

"Put that stuff down. Lean back. You're too tensed up."

As Rachel begins to knead and massage the back of Finn's neck and the top of his shoulders, she feels a tangible electric sensation jolt through her body. His muscles feel like iron knots. Finn relaxes and closes his eyes. He manages to keep talking as he starts to nod off.

"Oh yeah, Rachel. That feels great. I didn't know you were so strong. Yes, right there."

"Remember, I told you I work out a lot. Not just cardio, but weights too. For toning purposes."

"Believe me, I've noticed."

Rachel feels a pleasing flush settle over her.

"Don't worry about next Thursday too much. You only have to be in the last two numbers. Why don't you sit up front and film the show until then. Oh, I didn't tell you what the group number is yet."

She leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you think we should finally finish singing that Grease song? We've tried twice now but interruptions keep getting in the way."

Finn grins as he listens to what Rachel's saying. He's in a very good place right now.

_Her breath on my skin feels fantastic. My back's a lot better._

"You should wear that cat woman suit then."

Rachel feels shocked. 

_What the? He really is out of it. I can't believe he said that._

"Finn, you look revolted when I paraded around my bedroom in that thing. I thought you hated it. You said some hurtful things and couldn't run out the door fast enough."

"I'm sorry about that, Rachel. I was very uncomfortable so I said the first thing that came to mind. I do prefer how you normally dress. You look great in anything you wear. You don't need makeup, Rachel."

Rachel stops working on Finn for a few seconds as she basks in the glow of his complement. She resumes and leans close to reply.

"Thank you. You're forgiven. What a sweet thing to say."

Finn seems to be almost asleep as he mumbles something.

"No problem. The truth is, you looked so hot in that leather outfit that I was very turned on. But I felt guilty feeling that way and being there at the time."

Finn and Rachel feel a hot pulse of desire ripple thru them. Rachel stops massaging him and grabs the back of his chair for support.

_I'm so flustered I'm going to faint. You are such a wonderful, frustrating boy. I fell head over heels for you from the start._

Finn suddenly remembers what he said.

_Did I just tell her that? I was starting to relax, but now I'm feeling different. It's happening again. Just being with her triggers it. Think of running over the mailman! Think!_

Finn suddenly jumps to his feet, turns towards Rachel, and slowly backs away.

"Thanks for that, but I have to go. I feel great. See you at the mall tomorrow."

Rachel manages to compress her boiling emotions into a manageable knot. She leans over and grabs his stuff off the floor.

"Don't forget this. Just relax the rest of the day and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Finn takes the sheet music and cd then walks towards the door. He pauses then turns back towards her.

"Rachel, let's get there a little early. We can get something from the food court and check out some of the stores. Pick you up at noon tomorrow?"

Rachel gives Finn her most charming smile and nods her head yes. She has to force her vocal chords to work.

"That would be great. See you then."

She gives him an energetic wave and turns away to cover her ecstatic tears running down her face. Finn looks thoughtfully at her for a few seconds. He turns and walks away.

_I just thought of a cool way to make it up to her. I can't wait to see her reaction to my surprise tomorrow._

Finn uses his free hand to take out his cell phone and uses an app to locate what he's looking for.

Rachel sits down and tries to compose herself. She realizes the need to express herself again.

_Time to go home and make another video. _

Rachel gets to her feet, gathers her things and practically skips out the door in her excitement. As she enters the parking lot, she catches sight of Finn as he drives away. She sings a song from her borrowed cd as she walks toward her car.

_In the midst of this nothing, this miss of a life, Still, there's this one thing-just to see you go by. It's almost like loving'-sad as that is. May not be cool, but it's so where I live. It's like I'm your lover-or, more like your ghost. I spend the day wonderin' what you do, where you go…I try to just kick it, but then, what can I do? We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._


	9. Chapter 9

3:45 p.m. Auditorium.

Tina and Artie are ready to rehearse together. They both wonder what the other one has been working on. Artie turns to Tina and hesitantly speaks up.

"Okay, ladies first."

"That's sweet of you, Artie. You're dressed very nice today."

"Thanks. You're rocking your ultra cool goth chick look, Tina."

Artie, I really need to tell you something."

"Is it earth-shattering?"

"You'll have to judge for yourself."

She walks over to her cd player, turns it on and takes her place at center stage a few feet in front of him.

Tina sings "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my __heart beating__, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an __eternal flame__?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me_  
_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Chorus:_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Repeat chorus_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_An eternal flame?_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_  
_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

When she finishes, she grabs a fold-out seat and sits down next to Artie's wheelchair. Tina places her hands over his and composes her thoughts.

"Artie, I want to apologize again for being so insensitive. When I told you about faking my stutter, I was sharing something very personal. I was admitting a perceived shortcoming because I used to be so shy. No one else would have ever found out. I wanted you to feel closer towards me."

"You're more than forgiven, Tina. I regret snapping at you like a total jerk. We were having a great time together and I ruined it. But I was glad when we sang part of "Proud Mary" together. I could never stay mad at you. You're very special to me."

Tina lets out her held breath. She smiles slyly at Artie.

"Gosh, that's such a relief. I've been so down on myself. I was going crazy."

Artie squeezes her hands gently and interlocks their fingers together. He motions towards his acoustic guitar.

"Just listen."

Artie breaks their handhold then picks up his guitar and starts playing. Tina scoots back a foot or so to give him room.

Artie sings "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..  
_

_Chorus:_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_

_Repeat chorus_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Repeat chorus x 2_

Tina is about to break down in tears when he finishes. Artie puts his guitar back in the holder and motions Tina back over close. This time he takes her hands in his.

"I've loved you for a long time, Tina. I was too shy to ask you out or talk to you. Being in glee club we got to know each other. I hope you will forgive me after my rude treatment of you."

Artie hangs his head down and averts his eyes away. Tina reaches out with her right hand and cups it under Artie's chin. She gently pulls his face back close to hers.

"I won't need to get up this time."

Tina gives Artie a hesitant but romantic kiss on the lips. He quickly recovers and kisses her back. Then they pause to breathe in some air. Their stunned expressions turn to smiles then soft laughter. Tina brushes back a strand of her hair absently.

"I love you too, Artie. You are a caring, thoughtful person and a great singer. What girl could ask for more?"

"What a relief. My heart's going a thousand miles an hour. I realized how wrong I was when you sang 'True Colors.' To see who someone is from how they think and believe. You are a beautiful person both inside and out that it affects me deeply every time I look at you."

They share another tender kiss then break apart and pack their stuff up to leave. As Artie is heading towards the handicap ramp off the stage, he stops and remembers something.

"Tina, do this again on Monday? I'll bring my electric guitar too. I'm feeling inspired."

"It's a date. Hey, wait for me! You're so fast it's hard to keep up."

"Come on slowpoke. Race you outside. What do I get if I win?"

Let's see, if you win? You can call or text me anytime. How's that?"

"It's a start. Ready, set, go!"

As Tina runs to chose the distance between them, she shakes her head.

_You could have already been doing that and I'd have been happy. Gosh, this relationship stuff is so crazy. I know a perfect song to sing Monday._

As they leave the auditorium racing towards the exit, they swerve to miss Quinn.

"No running in school, remember? Hey you two, enjoy your winter break if any of us ever get any time to. The price that we glee people have to pay."

Tina and Artie laugh as they exit thru the door. Quinn walks on stage and looks around at the empty space.

"Now where's that egghead at? Can't anyone be on time?"

As she sits down and waits, Quinn shares a private joke with herself.

_He's crazy to think I want to hear any more lame excuses. But do I ever have a song that fits him perfectly._


	10. Chapter 10

4:10 pm. Auditorium.

Quinn notices Puck walking in thru the back of the auditorium with his guitar case.

_There's Mr. Full of Himself. He won't know what hit him._

As Puck reaches the front row, Quinn motions for him to sit down.

"Thanks so much for asking me to do this, Puck. I don't know why you're bothering. Sit down and listen."

Puck places his guitar case down then lounges in one of the seats in front of Quinn. He signals her to begin. Quinn remains seated.

"Sorry, no dancing around. I'm being careful. Please hear what I'm saying."

She reaches down, queues her cd player to the correct song and hits the play button.

Quinn sings "Womanizer" by Brittany Spears.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up_  
_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Chorus:_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_  
_Boy don't try to front_  
_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_(You!)_  
_You got me goin'_  
_(You!)_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_(You!)_  
_But I can't do it_  
_(You!)_  
_You womanizer_

_(You!)_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_I got your crazy_  
_(You!)_  
_You're nothing but a_  
_(You!)_  
_Womanizer_

_End chorus_

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_  
_To think that I would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you want it_  
_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Repeat chorus_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!_

_Repeat chorus_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

She notices Puck's expression change from surprise to a depressed one as she performs the song. Her feelings start shifting as she finishes.

_I really wanted to stick it to him at first, but this is hurting me as much as him._

"Okay, you can come on up. I'll stay where I'm at."

Puck takes his guitar out and walks up onto the stage. He grabs another chair and sits down a few feet away from Quinn. As he gets ready to start playing he looks over at her.

"You're right, Quinn. I deserved that. But I have some things to tell you as well."

Puck sings "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown.

_If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned_

_[Chorus]__  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew__horus_

_If you only knew_  
_How many times I counted_  
_All the words that wen't wrong_  
_If you only knew_  
_How I refuse to let you go,_  
_Even when you're gone_  
_I don't regret any days I_  
_Spent, nights we shared,_  
_Or letters that I sent_

_Repeat chorus_

_If you only knew_  
_I still hold onto the letters_  
_You returned_  
_You help me live and learn_

_Repeat chorus_

As he performs the song, Quinn's emotions are having a fierce tug-of-war with her good sense.

_What's up with this guy? Split personality? He has virtual text sex with nearly every girl at this high school but now he's singing me a ballad? The nerve! Gosh, he looks so earnest. Careful, girl. You know what he's about. Why can't I make up my mind about Puck? He's still getting to me._

When Puck finishes, he places his guitar down on the floor. He gathers his thoughts and glances back at Quinn.

"Quinn, I agree with you. What you do with your life and body is your own business. I will respect and honor your decision. But, aren't you wondering why Santana and the others cut out early?"

"I was wondering how they pulled that off."

"I told Santana that I changed my cell number and that our friends with benefits act was over. I personally did not want anything to do with her outside the glee club. So she ran off in tears, made some excuse to Mr. Schuester, and ditched school with the others."

Quinn's expression is one of shock and disbelief.

_Did space aliens abduct the real Puck and clone this replica? Now you know how I felt, Santana. What is it about him? Do you really think I'm buying this reformed playboy act? But that song really got to me. He looks so adorable. Get out now while you can._

Quinn snaps out of her daydreaming and carefully gets to her feet. She gently caresses her mid section.

"I've got to go and rest for a few hours. Bye."

"You want to be ballad partners again on Monday?"

Quinn shakes her head and chuckles. She starts walking towards the stage exit, then pauses and glances back at Puck. He looks very confused.

"Are you really that much of a glutton for punishment?"

"Consider it my community service."

Quinn smiles at him despite her best intentions.

"Okay, what time works for you?"

Puck considers the question for a few seconds.

"How about 1:00 pm? Some others will be here already, but then we can do our songs next."

"Sounds like a plan. Until then."

As Quinn leaves, Puck packs away his guitar in his case and carries it out the back of the auditorium while brooding over the recent encounter.

_I'm not exactly sure how that went. I'll see what Quinn's reaction is after I do my next song. Need to talk some more with Rachel then. I hope she's faring better than I am. She's way too intense about everything._


	11. Chapter 11

5:00 pm. Rachel's bedroom.

After an intense cardio workout and shower, Rachel is working on creating another video upload file. She's practically bouncing with excitement and joy. She's wearing a vividly colored red and black shirt with a matching skirt. Rachel completes the ensemble by slipping on her favorite yellow sweater.

_Don't get too ahead of yourself, girl, but Finn did seem to express his feelings about me very clearly today. He enjoys my company and the way I make him feel. Oh, Finn, me too! I think he's finally coming around. I can feel the depth of his emotions towards me. But he has to realize that too. I can't wait for tomorrow. Okay, let's get this out._

Rachel puts a cd in and queues up a specific track to play. She walks in front of her video tripod and activates the record function with the remote.

Rachel sings "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_

She shuts the camera down off after finishing the song. Rachel sits down on her bed and lies back. She looks up at the ceiling and loses herself in a musical dreamscape staring her and Finn.

* * *

Saturday, Dec 19. 12:30 p.m. Lima mall, located on Elida Road.

Finn walks with Rachel along the mall's main passageway when he spots their destination ahead.

_I really hope she likes what I have planned. If this goes well, another thing I still feel guilty about will be taken care of._

He abruptly stops and looks down at Rachel with a pensive look. She looks surprised and confused.

"What's the matter? Why did we stop? Did you manage to get some sleep? You're acting kind of strange."

Finn looks at Rachel with a huge grin on his face.

"No, I feel much better today. A big reason is you. We're here early because I'm still ashamed about something. What I'm saying is I don't care about what others think about me, you, or the others in the glee club. Even though we finally got a group picture for the yearbook, I feel awful about standing you up, Rachel."

Finn points ahead to a certain store in the mall. Rachel follows his line of sight.

"So I made us an appointment at Glamour Shots. It would make me very happy to take some pictures with you, Rachel. You're the best thing in my life and I want to show you that."

Rachel cries out with delight and hugs Finn with much excitement. He returns her affectionate squeeze. They reluctantly separate and Finn places one hand on her shoulder.

_She looks like she's about to start crying. But she's giving me that smile that starts my heart racing every time._

"Rachel, you're going all quiet on me. Are you feeling okay?"

_I love, love, love you Finn Hudson. You sweet, sweet boy. Remember to breathe, girl. Don't faint now!_

"I couldn't be better. Your wonderful gesture means the world to me. So, would you mind escorting a lady over there?"

Finn takes Rachel's hand in his and they start walking towards the store, then they break into a jog halfway to the entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

12:45 p.m. Lima mall photo shoot.

The female photographer snaps away as Rachel and Finn emerge from the wardrobe department in the back of the store in new costumes every so often. They pose as a pinstriped gangster with fedora hat and his flapper girl, a gunslinger cowboy and saloon gal, a truck driver and a waitress, then as a sharply dressed high roller and Vegas show dancer. Finn can't stop laughing as Rachel acts like she's in a fairy tale princess world of her own design.

"So Rachel, are you having fun or what?"

"I'm having the time of my life! You are so wonderful, Finn. You are totally forgiven. What's next?"

"One more theme, Rachel. I figured we might as well do the holiday look too."

They emerge a short time later dressed in matching red and green sweaters with red Santa hats. As they start posing, a certain song starts playing thru the ceiling speaker. Finn and Rachel look at each other, thinking the same thing. Rachel grabs her cell phone out of her purse lying on a desk nearby and activates the video function. She gives it to the photographer.

"Please record us singing this song. It would mean a lot."

As the surprised girl records them thru Rachel's phone, they start their song and dance show.

Rachel and Finn sing "Last Christmas" by Wham.

_[CHORUS:]_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby_  
_Do you recognize me?_  
_Well_  
_It's been a year_  
_It doesn't surprise me_  
_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying "I love you"_  
_I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kissed me now_  
_I know you'd fool me again_

_Repeat chorus_

_A crowded room_  
_Friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you_  
_And your soul of ice_  
_My god I thought you were_  
_Someone to rely on_  
_Me?_  
_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Repeat chorus x 2_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore him apart_  
_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special._

As they perform, a group of people start watching from the hallway thru the store's big picture windows. Among the crowd are Mercedes and Kurt. As Rachel and Finn gaze with happiness at each other, Kurt experiences a pang of intense agony, followed by a growing sense of resignation. When they finish the song, Kurt takes Mercedes' arm and heads out.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat before the 2 o'clock taping. I don't feel like shopping anymore."

"There will be someone for you Kurt. But you'll always have me to lean on. Never doubt that."

Kurt breaks out of his self imposed gloom and looks at Mercedes with much affection.

"You'll always be my BFF, Mercedes. You understand what I'm going thru and we have the same taste in music. Let's go see what's playing at the movies later."

"It's a date, Kurt."

As they sit at their table waiting for their food, Kurt imagines himself in a music video. He is coming to terms on what he knows is the truth. He realizes that he never stood a chance of Finn returning his feelings.

Kurt sings "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer.

* * *

1:30 p.m. Mall food court.

Finn is still reliving their recent song together. He gives Rachel a smile of irony as he thinks about the lyrics.

_Yes, Quinn, to save me from any more tears, I have found someone special to give my heart to. If only I could work up the nerve and tell her already._

Rachel enjoys her tuna salad with fresh lemon juice while Finn chows down on a burger and fries. She shakes her head minutely.

_No wonder you are always tired, Finn darling. I'll help you eat better. I'm so relieved you're doing well today. I can't stand it when you're sad._

Rachel's thoughts are disturbed when she notices someone stopping at their table. She looks up and tries to quell her initial reaction of disgust. It's Jacob.

_Can't this guy take a hint? Keeps trying to hit on me when my defenses are down. But he's acted a little better lately._

"Hi Rachel! Finn. I hope you all liked my rave review on the school blog about New Directions winning Sectionals. Your ballad was incredible, Rachel."

Rachel and Finn share a glance and start grinning. Finn gets to his feet and claps Jacob on the back. Jacob looks like he's been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Thanks for that, dude. I know you're a better writer than a backup dancer."

Finn gives Rachel a glance of amusement. She gives Jacob a tentative smile.

"Yes, Jacob. Positive press is always appreciated. Thank you for that kind review."

Jacob's face lights up with a huge smile.

"You all blew the roof off that place! I was just recording the events as they happened. Hey, Rachel, I'm so sorry about how I acted towards you this last semester. You deserve much better. I was a horrible jerk and want to make it up."

Rachel sits there stunned and frozen. Her mouth pops open but no speech comes out.

_What the? This guy has been stalking me around school like a disgusting horn dog ever since that celibacy club meeting. He's put me thru a lot of mental anguish._

Finn glances over at her with concern. He mock glares down at Jacob.

"I'm really glad you said that, Jacob. It's hurt Rachel very much trying to protect the rest of us from your gossip mongering. Try and stay professional from now on, okay?"

Finn and Jacob shake on it. Rachel is still sitting there with a glazed expression. Finn is very worried now. He waves a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Rachel! It's safe to come out now. You're scaring me."

Rachel finally looks up at Finn, then at Jacob. She stands up with some difficulty and is visibly shaken.

"You really mean it? No more stalking me around school and ambushing me at my locker? You made my life a living hell. What's suddenly changed?"

Jacob looks dejected as he stammers out a reply.

"If you can't forgive me, Rachel, I'll understand. I promise that any interviews for the school paper in the future will be straightforward. No unreasonable demands. Okay?"

Rachel chokes out a sob. She hurriedly wipes her face with a napkin.

"That's such a relief. But you were just trying to hit on me during the bus ride to Sectionals then later in the green room. Who are you anyway?"

Jacob gives Rachel and Finn a shy grin.

"I've recently met a girl who likes me for who I am and shares the same interests. She has me enchanted."

Rachel and Finn share a look of amazement. They both yell out, "Who?"

Jacob notices the girl in question approaching their group.

"You'll soon find out."

Rachel feels someone tapping her shoulder from behind. She turns and looks at the person standing there. It takes Rachel some time to process the information. She is overwhelmed with surprise.

"Suzy Pepper? You and Jacob?"

"Hey there yourself, Barbra Streisand. You owned that ballad of hers. By the way, you seem to be doing lots better since our little talk."

Suzy glances at Finn with a fond expression. She focuses her vision back on Rachel.

"Yes, I see you are working that mildly attractive groove really well. So am I! I finally decided to get more involved with school activities and asked Jacob if I could join the newspaper/internet team. We've really hit it off."

"O, Suzy! I'm so happy for you."

Rachel leans in closer to share a confidence.

"I'm so glad that Jacob will be obsessed over you now. What a relief."

"Don't worry, Rachel. I got your back."

Jacob suddenly remembers why he walked over here in the first place. He gets his tape recorder ready.

"Suzy, dear? Let's get this interview started. Get out your camcorder. Finn and Rachel, stand together over here, please."


	13. Chapter 13

2:00 p.m. Mall food court.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt have assembled on the make shift stage to perform their song first. Rachel, Finn, Jacob and Suzy look on as they stand off to the side in a crowd of people. The foursome has just been introduced to the mall crowd as part of McKinley High's New Directions glee club. One of the local TV stations is filming besides Suzy.

They sing "Our Time" by Group 1 Crew.

They acknowledge the cheering throngs as they leave the stage. Rachel and Finn climb up to the stage when the applause stops. They are holding wireless microphones like the others. Rachel gives the assembled crowd a big smile and gives a short introduction.

"Thank you so much for stopping to listen for a few minutes. Finn and I will do one more then you can return to your holiday shopping. If you like what you hear, please come and see our glee club's Broadway show at McKinley High's auditorium next Thursday evening at 6 p.m."

Rachel and Finn glance at each other and nod that they're ready. Their mikes come up.

They sing "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence featuring Paul McCoy of 12 Stones. Finn sings the lines in ().

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Chorus:_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bring me to life_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
_Bring me to life_

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_got to open my eyes to everything_  
_without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
_don't let me die here_  
_there must be something more_  
_bring me to life_

_Repeat chorus_

_(Bring me to life)_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
_(Bring me to life)_

As Rachel and Finn sing the lyrics and do their simple choreography, the crowd seems to fade away. They only have eyes for each other. When the song ends, the food court erupts in a standing ovation. They snap out of their fantasy bubble and look around at everyone in a daze.

Finn pulls Rachel into an embrace and they hug each other tightly on stage. The crowd cheers louder. They break apart with ecstatic, flushed expressions and quickly join hands to do a few curtain call bows.

Later, after the crowd and the rest of the team scatters around the mall after all have signed some autographs, Finn and Rachel sit down again at a table. He leans forward and takes her hand in his.

"Rachel, I'm glad you picked that song because I meant every word. You have brought me back from despair to happiness."

Rachel flushes bright red again and exhales in relief.

"I meant every word too. Can't you tell by now, Finn? I don't have much of a life without you in it."

"Me either."

They both sit there gazing intently at each other while enjoying each other's company.

"Rachel, I…"

_Yes, Finn, tell me! I hope you feel the same way as I do. Please, it's just a few words. Make me the happiest girl in the world!_

Suddenly Finn breaks their hand contact and reaches in his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"Sorry about this. I've been expecting a call."

Rachel turns away to cough in order to hide her disappointed and fragile feelings.

_So close! What rotten timing!_

Rachel composes herself as Finn finishes his conversation. He puts his phone away and turns back to look at her. He takes her hand again.

"Now, where were we? I'm sorry about that, but I just got a job! It's just a two week holiday stint, but I'll take it. It's at a gaming store here at the mall. They want me to start in a few hours."

Rachel snaps out of her moping. She gives Finn's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"That's great, Finn. I'm happy for you and very proud. So I guess you need to drop me off at home soon."

"No rush. Let's order something first. I told you before that singing makes me real hungry. This has been a terrific day because of you, Rachel. I'm so pumped!"

"I've had a super time as well, Finn. A strawberry smoothie for me, please?"

"As you wish, my lady. By the way, 'Tu es muy bonita'. You are very pretty."

As Finn walks off to order, Rachel leans back into her chair as a wave of bliss and contentment hits her. She sinks into a romantic daydream.

Later that night, an edited version of the songs and interviews plays out as a feature on WOHN. Then the camera cuts back to the two studio hosts.

"That was McKinley High's glee club performing at the Lima mall. It's great to see talented kids help spread holiday cheer. Rod?"

"Thanks, Andrea. Yes, New Directions is a good example of teens that can inspire others. We ask our viewers to please support your local arts programs. Their show is next Thursday night, McKinley High auditorium, 6 p.m. Now a message from our local sponsors."

* * *

Sunday, Dec 20. 1:00 p.m. Kurt's basement bedroom.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt have practiced their ABBA number several times and are taking a break. Kurt brings everyone a bottle of water from his fridge. After taking several swigs, he turns to Mercedes and makes a decision.

"I can't stop thinking about Quinn's invitation to join the Cheerios. I want to do it, Mercedes. Are you with me?"

"Yes, Kurt. It sounds like a lot of fun. We got this song down." She turns to Tina and Artie. "What do you two think?"

Tina and Artie exchange startled looks, then join hands and give Kurt and Mercedes hesitant smiles. Tina clears her throat.

"We're behind you two whatever you decide. That's what friends are for. Right, Artie?"

"Yes, I agree. The Cheerios will be much cooler with you two joining. Tina, we'll have to go see them in action. When's the next basketball game?"

Kurt takes out his cell phone and calls up Quinn's number. "I'll let you know. Here goes."

On the third ring she answers. "Kurt. How's it going?"

"Great. Hey, if that offer is still good, Mercedes and I would love to join the Cheerios. When can we start practicing?"

"What are you doing now? I'll come to wherever you are and bring some dance routine videos. I'm polishing the group's number for Nationals."

"The four of us are rehearsing our show number at my house. Drop by when you can. We're very excited."

Kurt hears Quinn laugh thru the connection.

"That's the school spirit. Oh, I just heard from Brittany. She, Santana and the guys will be back next Saturday. Slackers. I'm temped to throw those girls off the team, but they're our best performers. You will be part of the jump rope number at Nationals. First I need to get you and Mercedes ready for this Saturday's basketball game. You'll make your debut then. Sound cool?"

"You're the best, Quinn. See you soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Monday, Dec 21. 12:15 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel puts her stuff in a chair when Tina walks in carrying her cd player and her backpack strapped on. Tina places her things on a side table and looks over at Rachel with a pleased expression.

"I'm glad you're here early too, Rachel. What am I saying? You're always the first here. You've been an inspiring example to the rest of us. Me in particular."

"Tina, I'm very touched. I feel the same way about the rest of the group. Always remember that, okay?"

Tina nods her head then walks over to Rachel and gives her a big hug. Rachel gives her an affectionate squeeze in return, feeling surprised and delighted. They separate and sit down in adjoining chairs. Tina brushes a strand of hair back off her face, thinking about what she wants to say.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me sing that Maria song this Thursday. It means so much that you think so highly of me and my voice. Also, I miss hanging out with you, Rachel. We did have some good times early last semester."

Tina notices that Rachel is suddenly chocked up with emotion. Tina smiles and pats her shoulder.

"It's all good. No tears, okay? Or you'll make me start too."

Rachel grabs a tissue out of her pocket and wipes her eyes before trying to speak.

"I remember my favorite times were the Journey song, our school assembly number, the 2 field trips to see Vocal Adrenaline, and that wild car wash to pay that stuck up Dakota Stanley."

They both burst out laughing at the mention of his name. Tina works at getting her giggles under control.

"You sure told him where to go, Rachel. I still can't believe he wanted to cut almost the entire team because of his narrow minded thinking."

"Tina, this has been awesome catching up. I've missed having a female friend that I can relate to and talk about anything. Mercedes and I have just mended our fences. Santana and Brittany have always disliked me. I care about Quinn even though it seems we should have been enemies from the start. It hurts to think about what she's going thru now."

Tina nods her head in understanding.

"I don't blame you for telling Finn. It scared me how livid and crazy he was that day after finding out. But he was a lot better at the mall Saturday. You two seem to be hitting it off really good. Your song made me think about how Artie makes me feel."

Rachel is looking down hiding her embarrassment until she hears the rest of what Tina says. She takes one of Tina's hands and gives her a look of joy and surprise.

"You and Artie? When! Tell me all!"

"Yes, Rachel, we are an official couple now. After we did our ballad songs to each other last Friday, we both admitted our feelings and made up. We love each other! Oh yeah, I'm getting the same vibe when I see how you and Finn look at each other."

"Tina, I have loved Finn from the first day we met. I know he has feelings for me, but only lately has he tried telling me how much he cares. I'm letting him do it at his own pace."

Tina gets up and walks over to get a cd out of her backpack, putting it in her disc player. As her finger hovers over the play button, she looks back at Rachel with a sly grin.

"Get up here and help me sing this song, Rachel. You know the lyrics. Stop dwelling about everything and just cut loose. Then we'll go to the auditorium."

As Rachel hears the first few music notes, she jumps up and starts dancing with Tina. They try to mimic the antics and expressions of the original singer in the video.

Tina and Rachel take turns singing "Girls Just Want To Have Fun."


	15. Chapter 15

1:00 p.m. Auditorium.

Puck and Artie have been onstage for a few minutes getting their music equipment unpacked while waiting for their ballad partners to arrive. Puck glances at Artie's electric and acoustic models sitting in their holders.

"Nice guitars, dude. Are you doing some major shredding today, Artie?"

"Thanks, Puck. I'll need them both. Who knows what song I might feel like playing?"

Puck looks around at the empty space. He shakes his head.

"When are those girls going to get here? Are they standing us up on purpose?"

Artie grabs his cell phone off his belt holder when it beeps. He checks the text message briefly then puts it back.

"That was Tina. She and Rachel are heading this way."

"Good. I asked Quinn to be here too. Go ahead, Artie. I'll watch from the front row."

As Puck walks down off the stage and sits down, he sees Tina and Rachel enter thru the door from the back of the stage. Tina grabs a chair onstage while Rachel goes over and sits next to Puck. They share a quick whispered confidence.

"How are you today, Noah? You look better than last Thursday. What's up with you and Quinn?"

Puck tries to give Rachel a grin of self confidence but he can't quite make it work.

"She slammed me good with her song, but I think I made some progress with mine. Round 2 is anytime now. Quinn should be here soon. Oh, Artie's about to start. Talk later after everyone finishes?"

"Yes, Noah. I'll be happy to."

Puck and Rachel settle back in their seats as Artie faces Tina and begins playing his acoustic guitar.

Artie sings "One Less Lonely Girl" by Justin Bieber.

After he finishes, Tina and Rachel wipe away their tears while Puck sits in amazement. He whispers something to Rachel.

"There's something in the air around here. Everyone's got the Love Bug."

Rachel laughs and leans over to whisper back.

"Noah, by definition, Glee is opening yourself up to joy. It says that in the trophy case."

Puck shakes his head in agreement. He lets out an exasperated breath.

"My rep is totally going to be shot now. All us guys are singing Casanova's now.

Rachel's face lights up with a pleased look.

"Glee club is where you belong, Noah. I'm very happy that you're in the group. Believe me; you're so much better to be around now. From my personal tormentor to a friend that I can confide in. We all have to stick together."

"You're okay yourself sometimes, Rachel. Just know this. If I ever see someone throw a slushie in your face again, I'm going to take them apart."

Rachel looks at him in amazement, then covers his hand briefly with hers.

"My hero."

"Hey, there's Quinn backstage. Time for me to do my thing. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need any. Just be yourself and let the song do the talking."

Quinn walks out onto the stage as Puck heads up from the front. Tina and Artie move off to the side. Rachel climbs the side steps to the upper deck table where Mr. Schuester normally sits. She hears her Wicked ring tone going off. Rachel whips her phone out and checks the caller id.

_It's Finn. Try and talk normal okay? I haven't seen him since Saturday._

"Hi! How are you dong?"

"Rachel! Great to hear your voice. I'm pulling into the parking lot. Where are you? I've got something you'll really like."

_Oh gosh, what now? An engagement ring? Quit getting ahead of yourself, girl. Where am I again?_

"I'm . . . In the auditorium. Where Mr. Schuester sits watching some of the group practice."

"Cool. I'll be there in a minute, babe."

Rachel stands there for a few seconds listening to the sweetest dial tone ever.

Meanwhile, Puck and Quinn each take a folding chair and sit down in the middle of the stage. Quinn looks around briefly. Tina and Artie are watching her with interest but Rachel seems to be in a trance. Now everyone looks at her. Tina finally speaks up.

"Rachel, you okay? We're ready when you are."

As the fog clears, Rachel hears her name. She turns around and looks at the others. While Rachel takes her seat she tries to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm good. Go ahead."

Quinn looks around again and shakes her head.

"So we have a crowd today? I'm feeling uncomfortable doing this."

As Puck gets his guitar ready to play, he gives her a look of encouragement.

"They're our friends, remember. Just focus on the lyrics. Tune them out if you can."

Puck sings "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_  
_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_  
_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_  
_'Cause forever I believe_  
_That there's nothing I could need but you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_Chorus:_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_  
_You know it's only just begun, every single day_  
_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never comes_

_Time is going by so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_Repeat chorus_

_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_  
_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_

As he finishes, Quinn is trying very hard not to choke up but it's not working.

_That's one of my favorite songs. I don't need a reason to cry. It's so hard to stay mad at Puck when he does stuff like this. I can feel his hurt and his deep caring towards me._

Quinn starts to say something to Puck then stops as she notices Finn enter from the back exit in the upper deck. He heads over and sits down next to Rachel without looking at anyone else. He's carrying a plastic bag. Finn's expression lights up with a big grin as he briefly holds Rachel's hand in his. Then he pulls a wrapped package out of the bag and sets it down in front of her.

"Hi, gorgeous. I thought you would want your copies of our mall pictures as soon as they were ready. I've already checked out mine at home. That whole day was the best time ever, right?"

Rachel sighs in delight as her fingers feel around the edges.

_How thoughtful of you, sweet Finn. I'm yours forever. I want to smother you with hugs and kisses, but not here. I'm still not quite sure how you feel._

"Thanks very much, Finn. I'm going to enjoy looking at them as soon as possible. But I have to listen to more songs first."

Rachel motions with one hand towards the front. Finn's gaze follows and he finally notices the others gathered on the stage.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. Should I go?"

Finn gets up and starts to leave. Both Quinn and Rachel call out "Stay!"

As Finn looks at Quinn's determined face and Rachel's worried expression, he sits back down and turns to her.

"I'll stay for you, Rachel. I didn't know Quinn and Puck were here. It's still uncomfortable."

Rachel puts her hand into Finn's and holds it for comfort as she gives him a comforting smile.

"I never want you to go away from me. Just sit back and try to relax."

Finn tries to give Rachel a confident smile as he gently squeezes her hand in return. Back on the stage, even though Quinn can't hear them, she watches their obvious show of affection for each other.

_As much as I should hate her, I don't. She's suffered just as much as I have in her own way. I do think that she's good for Finn. On one hand I'm so relieved that she gets to deal with his hang-ups and faults now, but can't a girl still feel a tad jealous? He's the one I'm mad at._

Quinn glances around at everyone before speaking.

"Can I do my song now? Finn, thanks for gracing us with your presence. I just changed my mind."

Quinn looks over at the two sitting on the side of the stage.

"Artie? Have you been practicing that song we talked about earlier? Got the guitar part down?"

"No problem, Quinn. It wasn't that hard. We're doing it now?"

Tina looks over at Artie with confusion.

"What is she talking about? What song?"

Quinn grins at Tina then at everyone else.

"The one I'm singing now."

Artie wheels himself over and picks up his electric guitar. He adjusts it for a moment then nods to Quinn that he is ready. She stands up and takes a wireless microphone off a stand and walks to the front of the stage. Puck puts down his guitar and watches Quinn closely.

_What is she going to do now? This is getting out of control._

Quinn sings "According To You" by Orianthi.

When Quinn sings the word "you" the first time she points to Finn. The word "him" she points to Puck. Then she glances back and forth at them. As the song continues, Puck feels torn between relief of her acknowledging his feelings and depressed at how she's bashing Finn to pieces.

_I love you Quinn and hope someday you will want me again, but Finn is my best friend. We're still on the outs, but winning that game helped._

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you_

_Chorus:_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you_

_Repeat chorus_

_I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right_

_Repeat chorus_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

Rachel has watched Finn's expression change from happy and carefree to a sullen depression in just the first minute of the song. She grips her hand tighter over his. They both exchange glances of misery as they feel the deep ache in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

2:00 p.m. Auditorium

When the song ends Quinn casually tosses the mic to Puck and walks off the stage thru the rear exit. Everyone is stunned into silence for a few seconds. Finn jumps to his feet and walks away a few steps. He stops and looks around at everyone.

"Rachel, everyone, I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I need some time alone. I'll try to make it tomorrow afternoon. Bye."

Rachel manages to blurt something out between a sob.

"Finn, I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea."

Finn pauses briefly to give her a remorseful stare.

_I'm hurting her again. I swear I don't mean to. I don't want to go, but I have to._

"Rachel, don't worry. You're not the problem. I need to go before I lose it again."

Finn is almost to the exit when Puck yells out his name. He turns around in disbelief. Puck hesitates briefly then continues.

"What Quinn did was way out of line, dude. No one deserves to be blindsided like that."

Finn's brief rage subsides as he thinks about what Puck said. Then he turns back to the exit.

"Whatever."

Finn walks a few steps then pauses before he reaches the door. He looks back at the stage.

"Thanks, man."

After Finn leaves, Rachel sits at the table with her hands over her face hiding her freely flowing tears. She can't help a few strangled sobs from being picked up by the table microphone. Back on stage, Tina gets up and motions for the mic that Puck is holding. When he hands it over, Tina speaks to everyone.

"Okay, this mess has gone far enough. We have to stick together or this group is finished. Forget about our Regional's competition."

Tina pauses and checks to see if all of them are paying attention. Rachel is listlessly staring at her like a statue, while Puck and Artie watch her with puzzled expressions.

"Rachel, Puck, stay where you are. This song is for you two and your confused loved ones. I need to get this out. Artie, please play our song we've been practicing. We seem to be the only couple who've figured it out."

Tina points one of her fingers and lightly taps her forehead, then over her heart while Artie plays his electric guitar again.

"Just keep this in mind."

Tina sings "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar.

_(spoken)  
We are young  
heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises no demands  
Love is a battlefield._

_We are strong_  
_no-one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Searching our hearts for so long_  
_Both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield._

_You're begging me to go_  
_then making me stay -_  
_Why do you hurt me so bad?_  
_It would help me to know_  
_do I stand in your way_  
_Or am I the best thing you've had?_  
_Believe me_  
_believe me_  
_I can't tell you why_

_But I'm trapped by your love_  
_and I'm chained to your side._  
_We are young_  
_heartache to heartache we stand_  
_no promises, no demands_  
_love is a battlefield_

_When I'm losing control_  
_will you turn me away or touch me deep inside'_

_And when all this gets old  
will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer  
I could lose control_

_And if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold._  
_We are young_  
_heartache to heartache we stand_

As she performs the song, Puck and Rachel look at each other and reluctantly shake their heads while grimacing at the lyrics. Their gloomy thoughts turn to happier ones as they get into Tina's rendition. When she finishes, they both clap with great gusto. Rachel walks down to the front of the auditorium and climbs up on stage. She tearfully hugs Tina again.

"Thanks, Tina. That does make me feel better. You are a great friend."

Rachel walks over to where Puck is standing. He is gazing at Tina with much admiration.

"Tina? I've only heard you sing a few songs so far, but that was most excellent. Artie understands, eh, dude?"

Artie grins at Tina then starts putting his stuff away. She starts packing up too. When they're ready, Artie and Tina wave good bye. After they've gone, Puck waves Rachel to a chair nearby then sits down. She collapses into it like a lost child. Puck looks at her with concern.

"I know you put on a brave act for them, but you look bad. Care to talk about it?"

Rachel tries to laugh for his benefit but only a cough comes out. She looks at Puck with understanding.

"We've really got screwed up love lives, don't we Noah? Every time we make progress something bad happens."

Puck grabs his guitar with one hand and moves his chair next to Rachel's. He puts his other arm around her.

"Don't cry. Hey, at least it wasn't our fault this time? Right?"

Rachel manages a brief but weak smile for his benefit.

"Yeah, but what good does it do us? They're both still hurting. You and I can relate."

Puck nods in agreement as he pats Rachel on the back before slipping his guitar strap back on.

"I certainly do. But I watched you and Finn act around each other before Quinn's song. Have faith. Trust me, he is so into you."

Rachel's face brightens as she listens to Puck. She places her hand on his knee and gives him a playful pat.

"That's what I'm getting too. In my heart I can feel that Finn loves me. For some reason, he can't bring himself to say it. It's driving me insane."

Puck smiles in shared frustration.

"In my case, I think Quinn is coming around to my viewpoint. I'm doing what you said, Rachel. No pressure. I'd be glad if she lets me be her friend and entertainer. I'm happy when I'm around her."

"Well said, Noah. So, I think we need to dedicate something to our loved ones. Do you know this song?"

Rachel whispers something in Puck's ear. He grins in understanding.

"Perfect choice, Rachel. You start us out and I'll follow your lead.

Puck starts playing his guitar while Rachel composes herself and gets into the lyrics.

Rachel and Puck sing "Stop Dragging My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty.

_Baby you'll come knocking on  
my front door  
Same old line you used to use before  
I said "Yeah, well  
what am I supposed to do?"  
I didn't know what I was getting into_

_So you've had a little trouble in town_  
_Now you're keeping some demon down_  
_Stop draggin' my_  
_Stop draggin' my_  
_Stop draggin' my heart around_

_It's hard to think about_  
_What you've wanted_  
_It's hard to think about what you've lost_  
_This doesn't have to be the big get even_  
_This doesn't have to be anything at all_

_I know you really want to_  
_tell me good-bye_  
_I know you really want to_  
_be your own girl_

_Chorus:  
Baby you could never look me in the eye  
Yeah you buckle with the weight  
of the world  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my heart around_

(instrumental)

_There's people running 'round loose_  
_in the world_  
_Ain't got nothing better to do_  
_than make a meal of some_  
_bright eyed kid_  
_You need someone looking after you_

_I know you really want to_  
_tell me good-bye_  
_I know you really want to_  
_be your own girl_

_Repeat chorus_

_Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around (hey hey)..._

When they finish, they both burst out laughing and smack their hands together in a high five.

* * *

Tuesday, Dec 22. 1:00 p.m. Sandy Point Lake.

Jesse and Rachel sit on a park bench enjoying a nice December afternoon. He looks fondly at her and takes her hand in his.

"I'm glad you called and wanted to hang out. Our show numbers are good to go. So, what's troubling you, Rachel? I bet I can guess."

"I wanted to be with my best friend. You accept me for who I am and listen to all my ranting without complaint. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Listen to me go on. I'll be quiet now."

Jesse releases her hand and puts his arm around Rachel. She leans her head against his shoulder. He laughs briefly as he shakes his head in amusement.

"Rachel, if you go all quiet on me I know something's wrong. Your bubbly personality is one of your best traits. Besides, you don't realize how beautiful you are and your voice gives me shivers every time I hear you sing."

Rachel looks up into his passionate face.

"Oh, Jesse. You always know the right thing to say. You're the best."

Rachel looks away as she wipes her face with her free hand. Jesse leans towards her and plants a kiss in her hair. Then he stands up and offers his arm.

"Let's go take a walk around the lake. Tell me all about it. Then I'll treat you to a Kewpee burger. Sound good?"

Rachel stands up and links her arm thru his. She gives Jesse a radiant smile.

"There goes my diet. But I'm so glad I called you. Sounds like a plan."

"I'm also a history bluff. Rachel, have you ever seen John Dillinger's jail cell in the Allen County Museum? There are all sorts of weird stuff there."

"Looks like I've got my own personal tour guide for the day. Lead on."

As they start walking on the paved trail Jesse reminds her of something.

"It's not quite how the lyrics go, but it's how I feel about you."

Jesse sings two line of a song they're very familiar with.

_Those you've known, still walk behind you._

He grins down at Rachel. "Or beside you."

_If you're alone they linger till they find you._


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday, Dec 23. 11 a.m. Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel lies in bed thinking about the show details, her great time with Jesse the previous day, then back to her constant worrying about Finn. She's in no hurry to get to school today. Even after her banana and flax seed breakfast shake and another intense cardio workout, she feels listless. Rachel looks over at her side table where her mall photos are.

_Don't moon over those pictures again! Oh girl, you're a hopeless basket case. If not for that visual proof, I'd wonder if the last few days was just a dream. Am I projecting my feelings towards Finn on to him too? Why I am still full of doubt about how he feels towards me? Finn darling, why do you hesitate so?_

"Come on, girl. Don't dwell on things you can't control. But still?"

Rachel gets up out of bed, walks over to her always ready video camera and powers it up. Holding the remote, she selects a cd from her collection and starts a certain track playing. She faces the camera and hits the record button.

_This is dedicated to both me and you, Finn._

Rachel sings "Walk On The Water."

_You look around and staring back at you  
Another wave of doubt  
Will it pull you under  
You wonder  
What if I'm overtaken  
What if I never make it  
What if no one's there  
Will you hear my prayer?  
When you take that first step  
Into the unknown  
You know that he won't let you go  
_

_Chorus:  
So what are you waiting for  
What do you have to lose  
Your insecurities  
They try to hold to you  
But you know you're made for more  
So don't be afraid to move  
Your faith is all it takes  
And you can walk on the water too_

_So get out and let your fear fall to the ground_  
_No time to waste, don't wait_  
_And don't you turn around, and miss out on_  
_Everything you were made for_  
_Gotta be, I know you're not sure, more_  
_So you play it safe, you try to run away_  
_If you take that first step_  
_Into the unknown_  
_He won't let you go_

_Repeat chorus_

_Step out, even when it's storming  
Step out, even when you're broken  
Step out, even when your heart is telling you,  
telling you to give up  
Step out, when your hope is stolen  
Step out, you can't see where you're going  
You don't have to be afraid  
So what are waiting, what are you waiting for  
_

_Repeat chorus_

When Rachel finishes, she shuts down the camera and heads to the kitchen.

_I'm usually strict about what I eat, but let's see if there's any leftover takeout food in the fridge. Some ice cream sounds good too. Just a little depression pig out. I'm not looking forward to this afternoon. That's so wrong!_

Finn's bedroom. 12 p.m.

Finn has been spending much of his time since he got home yesterday afternoon between short fits of slumber looking at the mall pictures of him and Rachel while listening to her cd. As he sits on his bed flipping thru the various poses and costumes, he can't help but laugh out loud. Then he contently sighs and places his hand over his heart.

_That was one of the happiest days of my life. It's because of you, Rachel. Every time I sing with you or you're there for me I feel great. Without you there is nothing. I've always been strongly attracted to you, but that's evolved into so much more. Hey, that sports agent in the movies said it right. Rachel, you do complete me._

Finn gets up, grabs one of his classic rock cd's and puts it in his player. He presses the play button with one hand while holding up a picture of him and Rachel in their holiday outfits. Finn pretends she's there with him while he performs the song.

Finn sings "Can't Fight This Feeling."

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crushing through your door_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

When he finishes, Finn hits the stop button and takes out his cell phone. His finger taps down twice to the B's. Finn calms himself down with some quick breathing exercises. He hits the talk button.

"I'm . . . Defying Gravity." Then an excited voice bursts thru the song.

"Finn! I've been so worried about you. How are you?"

Rachel, I'm good. Better now that I hear your voice. What's going on?"

"Can you believe I'm dreading going to the auditorium today? I didn't even go to McKinley yesterday. I called Tina and Kurt to check on their progress and visited with Jesse some, but that's all I accomplished.

"Don't sweat it, Rachel. That was Quinn's response to a song I sang to her earlier. It just caught me off guard for a few moments. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me as long as you are in my life. Come on, Rachel; let's hear that wonderful laugh of yours. Please, do it for Frankenteen?"

Finn hears a rapid burst of Rachel's giggles thru the earphone, then some frantic coughing.

"That's better. I hate hearing you so down. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, Finn. I needed that. You know me so well. So I'll see you at school soon?"

"I'll be there. I can't wait to see you again. Hey, I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go to the show together. Sound good?"

"Yes. I'm yours."

Choir room. 1 p.m.

Puck is the first to arrive at the school, followed shortly by Quinn. Puck gives her a neutral expression as Quinn walks over to him.

_I wonder what she's going to do today. I better let her start off._

Quinn takes several measured breaths before speaking.

"Hi, Puck. Here we are again. Can we sit down, please?"

"Sure. Here's a chair for you."

Quinn sits down while Puck carries another chair over and sits across from her. She gives Puck a shy grin then shakes her head.

_What is he going to think about me now?_

"I'm so sorry about my horrid behavior on Monday. You sang one of my favorite tunes, then Finn walked in and I just snapped. Believe me, I'm over him. I acted like one of those TV reality tramps that I despise."

Puck leans forward and gives Quinn a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm good. But I'm not the ones who need to hear this. You hurt Finn's feelings. Of course that made Rachel and the others upset too. Come on, Quinn. They're our teammates."

Quinn looks Puck directly in the eyes and nods in agreement.

"Believe me, when I see everyone at the walk through later I will make amends. I feel so ashamed of myself. We can't have a repeat of the Sectionals debacle. I'm putting stress on myself that I don't need."

Puck gets up, lifts his guitar strap over his head then walks in front of the podium facing Quinn.

"Well then, I consider it my duty to get you relaxed again. Let your worries go."

Puck sings "It's Not Over."

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
_

_Chorus:_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_Taken all I could take,_  
_And I cannot wait._  
_We're wasting too much time_  
_Being strong, holding on._  
_Can't let it bring us down._  
_My life with you means everything,_  
_So I won't give up that easily._  
_I'll blow it away, blow it away._  
_Can we make this something good?_  
_'Cause it's all misunderstood._  
_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Repeat chorus_

_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out._

_Repeat chorus_

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

While he performs the song, he notices that Quinn has a big grin spreading on her face.

Puck returns the smile.

_That's much better. I hate to see you so down on yourself. If I can make you forget everything for a few minutes, I've done my job. Anything for you, babe._

Quinn is amazed anew after listening to Puck's latest song.

_I have to admit, he is very persistent. The past few days he's been thoughtful and caring towards me. Do I dare think about giving him another chance? I'll think about it._

When Puck finishes, he slips off his guitar and puts it back in his carry case. He walks back to Quinn and sits down in the chair next to her.

"Feel better now?"

"Thank you, Puck. I do enjoy hearing you sing. You've been a big comfort. I'm going to wait here until the others arrive."

Puck gets up and looks at Quinn with worry.

"Just stay relaxed. I'm going to see if anyone's in the auditorium. Be back later."

After Puck leaves, Quinn reaches over to her cd player sitting on a side table next to her and flips the radio switch on. She starts to drift out as she enjoys the newest music hits. The song that she has been working on starts playing. Quinn dreams that she's walking through the school and remembers all the times she talked to or spent time with Puck.

Quinn sings "Listen To Your Heart."

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
_

_Chorus:_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._  
_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._  
_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_  
_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Repeat chorus_

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Repeat chorus_

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye_


	18. Chapter 18

1:30 p.m. Choir room.

Puck has been gone for a few minutes when Rachel walks in the door. She and Quinn look warily at each other as a strained silence envelops the room. Quinn breaks the tension by standing up. Rachel retreats a step, ready to leave.

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, Rachel. Please sit down. I need to apologize for my terrible behavior."

Rachel hesitantly takes a seat as Quinn moves her chair over and sits down facing her. As Quinn starts speaking, her face becomes tear-streaked.

"I'm so sorry for attacking Finn and by extension you last Monday. I've beat myself up about it ever since. Rachel, I know at times you're acted out of selfish motives, but for the most part you have made an effort to be my friend. I've been so mean towards you I feel awful."

Rachel leans over and tentatively lays her hand on Quinn's knee. They're both very choked up with emotion.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn. We all make mistakes. I've had plenty of self-pity to go around for everyone lately. Join the club. You're forgiven."

Quinn chokes up with a sob of relief as she covers Rachel's hand with her own.

"I finally understood what you were going thru because I was living it every day too. All the taunts, whispers, slushie hazing and scornful looks from the other students. I've never felt so humiliated in all my life. How do you deal with it, Rachel?'

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand with compassion. She wipes her face with her other hand before replying.

"By myself it's almost intolerable. But with all the others in Glee it's so much easier to get thru the day. We have to support each other."

Rachel stands up and scoots her chair back a step. She wipes her face again then looks at Quinn with compassion.

"So, can we finally be friends? Or agree not to disagree? I'm here for you if you want it. I do care about you very much and what you're going thru."

Quinn stands up and they tentatively share a cautious hug. After a few seconds, they bury their faces in each other's shoulder and cry tears of relief. Quinn pulls back but holds Rachel lightly by her arms.

"I can't believe how many chances you've given me. I don't deserve your friendship. You've really grown up a lot."

Rachel gives Quinn a joyful smile in return.

"We all have. I do regret hurting you this last semester. Chasing after Finn like a puppy starved for attention."

Quinn laughs then sits down again. Rachel follows suit.

"You were right about that. I've realized it for a long time but it really hit home last Monday. I've never seen Finn so happy before. I meant before my song. He never looked at me like that. You're very good for him. You have my blessing."

Rachel stares at Quinn with amazement. She has to breathe several times before finding her voice again.

"We're doing good, but I'm still confused about how Finn feels about me. He's a caring, wonderful guy that I have fun times with. I'm thankful for all the great people in my life. You wouldn't believe how lonely my freshman year was."

"Rachel, I don't think you have to worry about Finn. Speaking of guys, where has Puck disappeared to? He's been gone for some time."

* * *

1:50 p.m. Auditorium

Puck has been practicing his guitar on stage. He wants to give Quinn some space while they wait for the others to get there. His concentration is broken as he hears footsteps behind him. Puck stands up and turns around. It's Finn. He lays his guitar on his chair while Finn walks over. He stops a few paces away. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Finn struggles to get his words to the surface.

"Thanks for putting my head on straight at the ballgame, dude. I was thinking about everything else but sports. It won't happen again. I've got a singular focus now."

"Glad to hear it. That's what teamwork is about. If you have a bad game they lock down the D on me. Forget getting any open looks at some 3's."

Before Finn responds, he ponders something he's reluctant to ask.

_Okay, here's the trick question. I hope for his sake he gives me the right answer._

"Puck, do you love Quinn? Just tell me. Don't worry, I'm thru punching you. The baby is your daughter."

Puck's reaction is one of surprise.

_I can't believe Finn is so calm. What's going on?_

"I have ever since I learned about the baby. All these new feelings just came out of nowhere. It's like I'm becoming a different person. Everything that I thought mattered before didn't anymore."

"Good answer. If you can find your way back to Quinn and make her happy, that's cool with me. You're family, so you should be together. Don't let Quinn go thru this alone."

"That's her call. She wants to do the solo route now, but who knows about the future? She gets that I'm there for her if she needs me."

Finn wrestles with his emotions for awhile, and then slowly extends his hand.

"I know our friendship is going to take some work to fix, but I'm willing to try. Hey, I just bought Borderlands with my employee discount. It's got some sweet co-op play. Interested?"

Puck walks forward a few steps and shakes Finn's hand with a firm grip.

_I'm not dead. I'm not dead! What a relief._

"Heck yeah. Reporting for duty, captain. That reminds me. Quinn is waiting in the choir room. She really needs to talk with you, Finn."

Finn nods his head then walks away.

* * *

2:00 p.m. School hallway.

As Finn gets to within 20 feet of the choir room door Rachel walks out and sees him. He stops while she runs over to him. Finn impulsively wraps Rachel in a big hug. They both sigh in relief. Finn looks down and notices her ecstatic face beaming with a glow he's not seen before.

"There you are, Rachel. Everything around me seems more vibrant and alive now that you're here. What's wrong? You're shaking."

"I'm doing great. Hey, I'm always excited when I see you. I'm not holding my feelings in anymore. You have to take me as I am."

"I wouldn't want you any other way. Don't ever change. So, is Quinn still in there?"

Rachel pulls out of his embrace but still gives him a dazzling smile.

"Yes. I think you're going to be surprised at what she has to say. I know I was. I'll leave you two alone now. See you in the auditorium later?"

Finn gently touches Rachel's face. "You can't keep me away."

As they separate Rachel starts heading down the hallway. She looks back at Finn.

"Is Noah still there?"

"Yes. Please call the others and have them go there first."

As Rachel nods yes Finn gathers himself and walks thru the door to face Quinn.

* * *

2:05. Choir room.

As Finn walks into the room Quinn stands up. Finn heads toward her and stops a respectful distance away. Quinn looks like she's going to break down. Finn tries to keep a straight face but the cracks are showing. Quinn clears her throat.

"I'm very sorry for everything I've put you thru, Finn. My song last Monday was totally uncalled for. Afterwards, when I realized what I did to you I almost wanted to die from the pain I felt. I'm a terrible person deceiving you about the baby like I did."

"Please stop with the guilt trip, Quinn. I'm to blame also. When I thought I was the father I couldn't comfort or provide for you like I'm supposed to. I consider myself a failure in your eyes. It doesn't matter now."

Finn pauses to catch his breath.

"It hurt me deeply when I said those awful things to you the other day. But I realized I can't ignore you because I found out what you and Puck were keeping from me. I still care about you very much as a friend. If I cut you out of my life I diminish myself. So, Quinn, if you ever need me I'm there for you."

Finn pauses for breath as his voice breaks. He tries to give Quinn a smile thru his tears.

"You look like you need a hug. Come here. I'm available."

Quinn cries out with relief as she loses control. Finn embraces her with a nurturing hug. He holds her for several moments while she pours out her grief and anguish. When Quinn quiets down Finn kisses her forehead then holds her at arm length. He takes a handkerchief out of his back pocket.

"Here. You need it more than I do. Cheer up, Quinn. It's going to be all right."

He offers her his arm.

"Take a walk with me. The others should be in the auditorium now."

Quinn grabs hold of him for support.

"You're amazing, Finn. You have an infinite capacity for forgiveness. Speaking for myself and one other lucky girl we both know, we're very glad that you're in our lives. Lead the way."

When Finn escorts Quinn into the auditorium everyone else is waiting for them on stage. Mr. Schuester and Rachel lead the others in cheers as they start applauding the new arrivals. Puck, Tina, Artie, Jesse, Mercedes and Kurt join in with the clapping. When everyone is together many hugs ensue. After giving them ten minutes for the teens to catch up and visit, Will finally gets their attention.

"Hey, we're all here for a reason. We love what we do. I'm glad everyone is on the same page again. Let's run thru our songs once then you all can enjoy the rest of the day off. Take your places. From the top."


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday, Dec 24. 6 p.m. Auditorium.

The curtain rises, revealing Rachel and Kurt. He is wearing a nice suit and she is attired in an evening gown. They both walk forward a step or two, noticing that most of the seats are filled. They see that Mr. Schuester, Finn, his mom, and Kurt's dad are among those sitting in the front row. Finn holds up his video camera. Rachel notices his big grin and thumbs up. The jazz band starts playing the song.

Rachel and Kurt sing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked.

After the applause dies down, Kurt heads to the side exit to change for his next number.

Watch Rachel sing "On My Own" from Les Miserables.

(Mama Who Bore Me, Touch Me, The Word of your Body and The Guilty Ones are from Spring Awakening.)

Watch Rachel sing "Mama Who Bore Me."

Then Quinn, Tina and Mercedes join her on stage and all four girls sing it again.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle  
And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

The four girls leave via the side exit. After a short break while Principal Figgins livens up the crowd with some commentary and jokes, Rachel walks back on stage in a white dress.

Watch Rachel sing "Touch Me."

_Where I go, when I go there  
No more memory anymore  
Only men on distant ships  
The women with them, swimming with them, to shore_

_Where I go, when I go there  
No more whispering anymore  
Only hymns upon your lips  
A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore_

_Touch me – just like that  
And that – o, yeah – now, that's heaven  
Now, that I like  
God, that's so nice  
Now lower down, where the figs lie_

_Where I go, when I go there  
No more shadows anymore  
Only men with golden fins  
The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore_

_Where I go, when I go there  
No more weeping anymore  
Only in and out your lips  
The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore_

_Touch me – all silent  
Tell me – please – all is forgiven  
Consume my wine  
Consume my mind  
I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh_

_Touch me – just try it  
Now, there – that's it – God, that's heaven  
I'll love your light  
I'll love you right  
We'll wander down where the sins cry_

_Touch me – just like that  
Now lower down, where the sins lie_

_Love me – just for a bit  
We'll wander down, where's the winds sigh_

_Where the winds sigh  
Where the winds sigh_

After she acknowledges the applause, Rachel exits stage left as Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes enter from the right.

They sing "Dancing Queen" by ABBA and from Mama Mia.

The other three leave as Tina prepares to do her solo number. She composes herself and begins.

_I'm glad the others were out here with me. I'd been scared to do this one first._

Tina sings "Tonight" from West Side Story.

She performs a heartfelt, beautiful rendition of the classic standard. She catches her breath and waves to the crowd as the cheers wash over her.

Rachel and Jesse have been standing back stage just out of view watching Tina sing with much enjoyment. Jesse turns to Rachel and takes her hand in his.

"Wendla, my love. Are you ready?"

"Yes, my sweet Melchior. Let's do this."

As they walk onto the stage Tina flashes them a big smile as she passes by. Rachel and Jesse are dressed in suitable clothes from the late 19th century time period. Jesse is wearing a prep schoolboy suit while Rachel wears a simple but threadbare blue dress. They perform two songs.

Watch Rachel and Jesse sing "The Word of Your Body."

_WENDLA  
Just too unreal, all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips_

_MELCHIOR  
Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

_BOTH  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_MELCHIOR  
Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_WENDLA  
Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_MELCHIOR  
Holding her hand like some little tease_

_BOTH  
Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this_

_WENDLA  
Watching his world slip through my fist_

_MELCHIOR  
Playing with her in your fantasies_

_BOTH  
Haven't you heard the word, how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_

As they sing "The Guilty Ones", Jesse imagines Rachel and him acting out their character's various scenes in the musical. The other glee teens provide backing vocals from the two sides of the stage.

_I can't help feeling this way about you, Rachel. You had me at Hello._

_WENDLA  
Something's started crazy  
Sweet and unknown_

_Something you keep  
In a box on the street  
Now it's longing for a home_

_ALL  
And who can say what dreams are?_

_WENDLA  
Wake me in time to be lonely and sad_

_ALL  
And who can say what we are?_

_WENDLA  
This is the season for dreaming_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Who touch  
And color the hours_

_Night won't breathe  
Oh how we  
Fall into silence from the sky_

_And whisper some silver reply_

_MELCHIOR  
Pulse is gone and racing  
All fits and starts_

_Window by window  
You try and look into  
This brave new you that you are_

_ALL  
And who can say what dreams are?_

_MELCHIOR & WENDLA  
Wake me in time to be out in the cold_

_ALL  
And who can say what we are?_

_MELCHIOR & WENDLA  
This is the reason for dreaming_

_ALL  
And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch  
Will fill every hour_

_Huge and dark  
Oh our hearts  
Will murmur the blues from on high_

_Then whisper some silver reply_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch  
Will color hours_

_Night won't breathe  
Oh how we  
Fall in silence from the sky_

_Then whisper some silver reply_

They wave at the crowd and grin at each other as they leave amid the applause and yells of the audience members. Rachel motions over at Finn to join them. Then the curtain comes down and the lights come on. Principal Figgins walks on stage.

"There will be a short break so New Directions can set up their final few songs. Thank you for coming tonight."

Finn stands up and hands his camera to his mother.

"That's my cue, mom. Could you film the last two numbers, please?"

"My pleasure, Finn. Show everyone what you got."

Finn looks back over his shoulder.

You coming too, Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes. Lead the way, Finn. I'm just blown away how good you all are."

As Finn and Will head for the choir room thru the rear room exit, Finn's mom feels a tap on her arm from Kurt's dad.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

"Hi, I'm Burt. You know what, Ms. Hudson? We sure have got some talented kids. So your son Finn is going to perform now? He's the football quarterback and does basketball too? I still can't believe how Kurt went out there to kick. He's so small."

"Burt, please call me Carole. I'm so proud of my Finn. Ever since he joined the glee club he's been very happy. Well, most of the time. We both think he has a much better chance of getting a music scholarship instead of a football one."

"I remember Kurt telling me about that song he and Rachel competed against each other for. That was cool for them to sing it together. I don't know much about all this show tune stuff, but he really loves it. If he's happy then so am I"

"You understand how I feel too. I can see that you're very uncomfortable being here, but your support of Kurt makes all the difference to him."

Thanks, Carole. So, will I see you at the next PTA meeting? We could share some coffee and doughnuts."

"I'd like that very much, Burt."

Soon the lights dim and the curtains rise. The five guys are arrayed on stage around their various instruments. They all have leather outfits and long haired wigs on. Finn's on drums, Artie on lead guitar, Puck on rhythm guitar, Kurt on keyboards and Jesse on bass guitar. All have microphones nearby.

They take turns singing "Rock Of Ages" by Def Leppard.

Before the final verses, everyone starts trading off 30-45 second solos. When Finn does his last, he gets carried away while bolstered by the yells and screams of the crowd. His thunderous drum bashing goes on for a few minutes before he tires out. He switches back to the song's groove and they finish the number to a standing ovation.

_Man, I'm exhausted. What a workout. I feel like a rock star!_

The five guys pull off their wigs and throw them to the side. They hand off their instruments to members of the jazz band then walk to the front of the stage, joined by the four girls. Finn notices that they all have their hair pinned up and wearing similar outfits to Rachel's black leather cat suit. As she walks over to him, Finn gives Rachel a big smile. She returns it while vibrating with intense energy.

_Okay, here we are. My legs feel like rubber. Oh, Finn's so sexy in that leather jacket. Much better without all that hair. He's giving me that look again. What are we singing again? Think, girl! Oh yeah, I remember._

The group, with Rachel and Finn on lead vocals, sing "You're The One That I Want" from Grease.

This time they finally finish the song as they receive another standing ovation. They all line up, link hands and do several curtain call bows together. Finn's mom captures it on film. From her left to right she pans the smiling faces. Kurt, Mercedes, Jesse, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Tina and Artie. Then the nine of them separate as the boys start hugging the girls. Yells and hi fives ensue as the group mills around each other.

Finn's mom films him shaking hands with Puck and playfully punching him in the arm. Rachel and Quinn share a hug as their tears flow. When they separate Finn puts a comforting arm around Quinn as he brushes a tear off her face. Finn finally embraces Rachel. He lifts her off her feet and spins her around a few times. Rachel is dizzy and out of breath when her feet touch down on the ground again. Then the curtain falls again and the lights come back on.


	20. Chapter 20

Thursday, Dec 24. 8:10 p.m. Choir room.

All the teens have crashed into chairs while trying to get their breath back. Will walks over to the podium and looks with pride and joy at his students.

"You guys have totally amazed me yet again with your passion and energy. That was one sensational show you all just put on. So I guess you like doing this much better than baking cupcakes?"

Everyone shakes their head yes, still too tired to speak up. Will smiles and shakes his head.

"C'mon people! What do you say? I'm hearing nothing but crickets chirping. I swear, you're all begging me to dance some more."

Finally the teens erupt with laughter and encouraging yells. They start chanting "Schu, Schu, Schu." Will holds up his hand for silence.

"Okay, now I know you're all out of it. But don't worry. I'll give you what you want very soon. I want to thank everyone here that put on this great show. You're all invited to a party I'm throwing for you a week from tonight on New Year's Eve."

Everyone yells "Thanks, Mr. Schuester."

"You're most welcome. I'm putting together a teen night at the karaoke bar at the bowling alley. All the pizza and soft drinks you want. Everyone enjoy your next two weeks off. Dismissed."

A buzz of excited conversation fills the air in the room. Everyone starts leaving. Rachel runs over to Will and hugs him while babbling out her thanks. She pulls back and looks up at him.

"I was so afraid of letting you down, Mr. Schuester. You put me in charge and I didn't want to damage the trust you had in me."

"I wasn't worried at all, Rachel. I knew that the right person was handling things. You are quite an incredible, talented and focused young lady. You're the one that's teaching me now."

Will leans toward Rachel slightly and speaks in a whisper.

"Have some fun for awhile. I'm fairly certain someone's waiting for you."

Rachel is startled back to the present situation. She puts her coat on while talking to Will.

"Oh, Finn. I rode over with him. I gotta fly, Mr. Schu. I'm holding you to your dance promise. See you in a week."

"Happy holidays, Rachel."

"You too."

Rachel sprints into the hallway and sees Finn a short distance away. She skids to a stop as her raging emotions threaten to overpower her locomotion skills.

_What's wrong with me! Don't let Finn see what a spaz you are. I can't help it. Just looking at him makes me go weak in the knees._

Finn walks over to Rachel and takes her arm in his. He's trying not to grin but he can't help it.

"My beautiful, out of control Rachel. It just fits you so well. May I escort you to your ride, Miss Berry?"

Rachel sighs in content and relief. She gives Finn her best flustered vocal performance.

"So good of you to offer, my dear boy. I can't seem to get by without you. Lead on."

"Do I need to carry you? No? I don't believe you. I need to stop by my place before I take you home."

Rachel sags against Finn for support as he steers them out to the parking lot.

* * *

8: 30 p.m. Finn's house.

After Finn leads Rachel inside and gives her a quick tour of the place, he takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his bedroom. He turns around and places both hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel. I've brought you here because we need to have a serious talk. I know that I've driven you crazy with my hot and cold behaviors towards you over the last semester."

Finn walks over to his bed then turns and faces Rachel again. She takes her coat off. Rachel is still wearing her leather cat suit but her long black hair is down now. Finn has to remember again what he was about to say.

"Understand that my feelings were very confused for a long time. I had to be sure. Now that I know what to say I'm suddenly very shy around you. I'm scared that we could both be hurt. "

Tears start falling down Rachel's face as her voice cracks up.

"That's just it, Finn. My feelings have been the same since we met, but you're up and down like a roller coaster. For all the happy times we've had together, you have put me thru hell sometimes. I can't take it anymore. Sit down. I've got to say something first."

Rachel reaches over to her purse that she placed on Finn's dresser and pulls out one of her mixed track cds. She puts it in his player and starts the song.

Rachel sings "What About Love" by Heart.

_I've been lonely  
I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending  
Ain't making it through to your heart  
You've been hiding - never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well  
On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot_

_Chorus:_

_What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
You might need it some day_

_I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right_

_Chorus x 2  
_

As she finishes the last note, Rachel's voice breaks. She starts crying again as she walks over to Finn sitting on his bed. Rachel places her hands atop his.

"When we met and sang together, it was love at first sight for me. My feelings only got stronger as the weeks and months went by. Finn, you are my reason to get up in the morning and live each day to the fullest, knowing that I'll see you at school. If you just want to be friends I'm going to go crazy."

As Rachel finishes pouring out her soul and passion she doubles over in anguish. Her knees buckle and she starts to fall. Finn catches her then lifts Rachel into his arms. He cradles her in a protective hug. Finn sets Rachel on his bed, and then lies down next to her on his back.

"Don't cry, Rachel. Here, put your head on my chest. Feel my arms around you. It's not what you think. Let me tell you how I feel."

Finn sings "Open Arms" by Journey.

_Lying beside you  
here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_  
_you're so sincere_  
_How could our love be so blind_  
_We sailed on together_  
_We drifted a part_  
_And here you are by my side_

_Chorus:_

_So now I come to you  
with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

_Living without you_  
_living alone_  
_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_  
_wanting you near_

_How much I want you home_  
_But now that you've come back_  
_Turned night in to day_  
_I need you to stay_

_Repeat chorus_

Rachel listens to the song lyrics while her emotions change from agony to amazement. She feels an overpowering joy as the words hit home in her mind and heart. She raises her head and looks at Finn. Their faces are very close together. Rachel stammers out a question.

"You really mean it? I've waited and hoped forever that you would feel that way about me. Please say the words. Don't mess with my heart like that unless you're serious."

Finn gently reaches out his hand to wipe away some of Rachel's tears.

"You're so melodramatic. That's actually one of my favorite things about you. Rachel Berry, listen up. I love you with my heart, mind and soul. I have for a long time but I had to figure it out. I finally realized that it happened when we sang "No Air" to each other. I remembered feeling that when you're not around I do have difficulty breathing. Can I please kiss you now?"

Rachel lets out a choked whimper of desire. Her last shreds of control waver as she asks one final question.

"Are you 100% sure it's me you want to kiss? It's been a long time since our bowling date."

"You know I meant our other 2 kisses. I guess I'll have to convince you again. Come here."

Their lips meet with a hunger and intensity that sends shivers of passion and need thru their bodies. Rachel and Finn finally break off and gasp for breaths of much needed oxygen. Rachel flops over on her back and tries to calm her racing heartbeat. It doesn't want to.

"I need you so much, Finn. Love me."

Finn leans over her and starts kissing her throat and neck. Rachel blows out her breath and cries out as her body experiences intense sensations. She grabs his nearest hand and places it over her chest. Finn looks up with surprise.

"Are you sure? You can tell me when to stop. Rachel, the last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Finn, my love, your fingers will tell you my answer. That song I did earlier? I was telling you what to do. Touch me."

Finn starts caressing her thru her shirt while he kisses Rachel's neck back up to her sweet tasting lips. Her body instantly responds to his attentions. As Finn feels her flesh harden under his fingers, he makes a surprising discovery.

_I was wrong about them. Rachel, they're just right. A perfect fit to my hand. Now let's try not to crush her._

Finn moves his hand away to support his weight as he moves carefully on top of Rachel. They continue kissing as an overpowering wave of pleasure rips thru every nerve ending in their bodies. They both cry out in ecstasy and hold each other. Finn flips over on his back and collapses in exhaustion. Rachel stays still while her ragged breaths slowly even out. She snuggles her head back on Finn's chest as he puts his arms around her.

"So, Finn. Was it good for you too?"

"Rachel, that was the most incredible feeling I've ever had in my life. We still have our clothes on and we managed to make love to each other. You drive me crazy with desire. Can we even begin to imagine what it will be like when we do it for real?"

Rachel looks up at Finn and gently touches his face with her hand. She has a very content smile.

"You're not pressuring me, are you? I'm sure we'll work up to it eventually."

Finn smiles back at Rachel with a loving glance. He holds her hand up and kisses it.

"Only what you're comfortable with. Hey, you said that girls want sex just as much as guys. I believe it. You're an animal. I need a cold shower now."

Rachel pulls her hand out and places it on Finn's chest.

"I need one, too. Is there room in the stall?"

Finn rolls off the bed onto the floor. He gets up to a kneeling position and puts his arms on the edge of the bed. Finn gives Rachel a big grin.

"Please don't tempt me like that. It's time to take you home before we do anything we're not ready for. We'll plan things out and use protection when we go farther. Rachel, you do trust me to take good care of you?"

They both stand up. Rachel puts her arm thru his.

"Finn Hudson, my gallant knight. Please take your fair maiden home before I corrupt you any more."

"Thanks again for letting me listen to your cd. The main message I got from it is that you can't wait around. If you know what makes you happy, you have to go for it."

As they head downstairs Finn pauses on the steps and asks a question of his own.

"Rachel, suppose we do have kids someday. If it's a boy, what do you think about the name Drizzle?"

Finn waits with apprehension while Rachel smiles up at him in amazement.

"I love you even more now, Finn. Already thinking ahead. Yes, it's a great name."

Finn hugs Rachel close and whispers something in her ear.

"Now I know for sure that we are soul mates."

As Finn leads Rachel to the front door they see headlights heading down the street outside.

"There's Mom now. Hey, guess what? She was talking to Kurt's dad when I left to get ready for the show. Maybe they hit it off."

Rachel laughs as she considers the possibilities.

"Do you realize what you're saying? You and Kurt could be step brothers someday."

"Stranger things have happened. If Mom's happy that's what matters. When she comes in I'll introduce you. Rachel, I want you to have dinner with us tomorrow. It would mean the world to me."

Rachel gives Finn her special smile.

"It's a date. Let's seal it with a kiss."

"Hold that thought."

Finn walks over to the kitchen table and takes out something from a novelty store bag.

He goes over close to Rachel and holds it over her head. It's a mistletoe.

"This makes our love official."

Finn wraps his free arm around Rachel as she hugs him tightly. They lock lips with a gentle romantic caress. Later, while he drives her home, Rachel watches Finn's face with a radiant glow. She drifts off into a musical dreamland as she sings to herself a brief part of "Whispering" from Spring Awakening.

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_

_So faithful and adoring_

_And he touched me_

_And I let him love me_

_So, let that be my story_


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday, Dec. 26. 7:00 p.m. Basketball gym.

Finn and Puck welcome back Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford to the starting lineup along with their unselfish pass-first point guard. The entire glee club is represented as Santana and Brittany are there helping Kurt and Mercedes learn some basic Cheerios routines with Quinn directing the team. Rachel sits with Jesse with Tina and Artie nearby.

Mike is Asian and Matt is African-American. Santana is an olive-skinned Latina with long black hair and Brittany is Dutch with long, light blond hair. Both guys have dark hair.

It's McKinley's conference opener with their I-75 arch rival Findlay the visiting team. They slowly build up to a 12 point lead as their opponent try to stop Matt's dribble penetrations to the hoop. When Findlay tries to double Matt, he passes to Puck or Mike for easy 3 pointers. McKinley's unselfish ball movement provides Finn with plenty of looks as he dominates the inside with nimble spin moves and rebound put backs. The first half comes to an end. When Finn walks by Rachel and the others then the Cheerios he nods his head slightly.

_Time to start the next phase of the plan._

For the half-time entertainment Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt walk out onto the ball court and face the home crowd. They perform a song and dance selection.

Santana sings "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha.

The other three do background vocals while moving to the beat. Brittany does some cartwheels, back flips and somersaults with the guys there to catch her. Matt alternates between old school break dancing and some MJ moon walking. Mike is the unquestioned Pop-n-Lock dance move master as the four's performance gets a standing ovation from the home fans. While this is going on, Santana and Brittany are flirting shamelessly with their specially invited guest Dave Karofsky. He watches riveted from the front row.

Matt and Mike spend most of the third quarter recovering their energy on the bench as Finn, Puck and the other team members attempt to stop Findlay's gradual comeback. They buzz back into the game while Finn and Puck take a breather. McKinley's starting five hits the floor again with 5 minutes left in the game. When Finn takes a charge to foul out their star player the outcome is nearly certain. The knockout blow happens with 1 minute left as Matt steals the ball away and does an unopposed windmill tomahawk dunk that brings the house down with hoarse screams. They win by 8 points.

Twenty minutes later Santana and Brittany have lured Karofsky down to the concession stand underneath the football bleachers and are partying in the storeroom using a borrowed key. While Dave gets drunk on some beer, the girls distract him with some suggestive dancing, eye contact, then they start making out with each other. While Dave watches the girls french kiss he senses nature calling. He stumbles towards the exit door.

"You girls are so hot. I'm glad you're not in that lame No Directions anymore. Save some for me. I'll be right back."

Santana comes up for a breath of air as she reluctantly breaks contact with Brittany's lips. She throws Karofsky a glare.

"Did you see us at that lame Broadway show, Dave? No way. As you can see, Brittany and I have better things to do. We've been all over each other during winter break. Hurry back, stud."

Karofsky exits the storeroom door and turns right. He starts walking towards the restroom then he is slammed into the nearby wall's hard surface as 7 paint gun bullets splatter all over his upper body. Dave looks at several hazy figures moving aside as other blurry shapes head towards him. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn all throw a 44-ounce Big Quench slushie drink all over his face and shirt. He cries out in shock and pain then collapses to the ground. Finn steps forward and kneels down.

"That's your only warning, dude. Listen up and tell your other caveman pals. Glee club is back. We're winners, not losers. There's a shiny new trophy to prove it. We all protect each other."

Puck adds a parting shot.

"Messing with any of my friends is messing with me. I'll make you wish you'd never been born. There's a new sheriff in town, and he's got a posse riding with him."

As Karofsky lies crying on the ground the glee members walk up the slope towards the parking lot. Santana gives Puck a dirty look and shakes her head.

"Who are you? When did you get so sensitive and caring?"

Puck grins and looks with fondness at all his team mates.

"Music has made me a changed man. I know what's important now."

_Being a father sure helps you grow up as well._

All the other members stare at him with varying degrees of amazement, then head their separate ways. Brittany whispers something in Santana's ear.

"You'll always have me, girlfriend. I love you. Matt and Mike still want to hook up with us too."

"I can always count on you, Brittany. I love you too. Let's get with them and party down."

"That's showing the ole school spirit."

All the ballplayers and Cheerios go back inside the gym to change while Tina rolls Artie towards their ride. Jesse escorts Rachel to her car. He hugs her goodnight then kisses her on the cheek. Rachel blushes as a new emotion runs thru her.

_What's going on with me? That was strange._

Rachel looks up at him with much fondness.

"Jesse, thanks for hanging with me tonight. That payback was a long time coming."

She pauses to collect her thoughts.

"I cherish our times together. You're very important to me."

"Any time with you means the world to me. Goodnight, Rachel."


	22. Chapter 22

Tuesday, Dec. 29. 6:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

The doorbell rings as Rachel finishes her preparations for the casual get together she's put together. She turns the oven temperature gauge off and carefully lifts her main course on the stove top to cool. She walks over and opens her front door to admit Tina and Artie. After some greeting hugs, Rachel leads them to the dinner table where she has an open place setting for Artie's wheelchair.

"You both look great, guys! I've got the place to myself. My dads won't be back from their ski vacation until after next Monday."

Rachel takes care of their coats then looks at the clock in the living room.

"Finn should be here shortly. He's stopping by the grocery store for something and acting very mysterious."

They both chuckle as Tina wheels Artie in place then sits down. She gives Rachel a big smile.

"Don't you like surprises? I'm sure he has a good reason. You look fabulous too!"

Rachel looks down at her outfit.

"What, this old thing?" She looks back at her two friends and breaks out her super watt smile. "Okay, it's brand new."

Rachel is wearing another checkered red and black skirt with an unbuttoned red sweater over a yellow pleat shirt. She absently pulls down the bottom of her shirt and brushes some imaginary dust off. Artie smiles while he watches Rachel's act of insecurity.

"Don't worry, Rachel. Finn's going to love it."

The doorbell rings again. Rachel is suddenly short of breath and her heart is doing barrel rolls inside her.

_He's here. Have I forgotten anything? Just my sense of composure. Go get the door already!_

Finn is standing on the porch when Rachel manages to get the door open. He's wearing a suit with a scarlet carnation in the jacket's lapel. Finn holds a paper grocery bag with one hand and hides something behind his back with the other.

"Wow, Rachel. You look incredible. I brought the drinks and the place setting. This is for you."

Finn brings out what he'd been hiding. It's two red roses. As he hands them to Rachel he walks inside and closes the door while she stares at her gift with wonder. She finally looks back up at him as Finn walks over and kisses her to emphasize the point.

"They symbolize the two of us. I love you, Rachel."

"I always have, Finn darling."

They exchange another brief but steamy kiss. Tina and Artie make gagging noises over at the table. Finn and Rachel suddenly recall that they're not alone. Tina holds Artie's hand in hers while she playfully admonishes them.

"You two need to restrain yourselves. There are minors watching."

Rachel's face colors red with embarrassment but she recovers and shows Finn to his place at the table. She shifts to hostess mode and starts serving her guests the meal she's prepared. The other three eagerly dive into her veggie burgers, green beans and a side of mixed fruit. Finn's two bottles of sparkling grape juice washes everything down with gusto. Rachel nibbles at her food, not too hungry as her insides vibrate with excitement. She grins with satisfaction as Finn helps himself to another burger.

_See, Finn dear? I'm getting you to eat healthier. Anything for you, my love._

After everyone finishes eating, Finn helps Rachel clear the table of dishes.

"I got dessert in the fridge. Finn, please bring over that box on the coffee table."

Rachel unwraps the cellophane cover off a plate of her sugar cookies and puts it on the table within easy reach of everyone. Tina and Artie stare with wonder as they see what Finn carries to the table. The three of them look at Rachel as they all speak at once.

"Have you Scene It, Harry Potter?"

Rachel puts her hands on her hips and stares back.

"What? This may be hard for all of you to believe, but my entire life does not revolve around show choir. Just most of it."

After playing for twenty minutes with teams of boys vs. girls Artie and Finn come to the same realization. They're getting clobbered. Finn throws his arms up in surrender.

"Hey, girls. We give up. You win."

Artie looks at Tina and Rachel with suspicion.

"Neither of you have missed a single question. How many times have you seen these movies?"

The girls share a secret grin as they laugh out loud. Tina finally speaks.

"Do you really want the answer to that? Let's just say more times than you guys have."

Ten minutes later Rachel and Finn wish them goodnight as Tina and Artie prepare to leave. Tina hugs the two of them and brushes a happy tear off her face. Artie shakes Finn's hand and winces as Rachel envelops him in a bear hug.

"Tina and I have had a great time tonight. I'm going to introduce her to my parents when we get home. See you both at the party on New Year's Eve."

After Rachel closes the door she and Finn move to the living room. He sits down on the couch while she puts in the recent movie version of Phantom of the Opera. As they watch the characters perform while wrapped in each other's arms, Rachel suddenly perks up more than usual.

"Oh, Finn. This is my favorite song in the movie."

Finn listens to the lyrics then tilts Rachel's head up slightly and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. He sighs with contentment while gazing with wonder into her eyes.

"Rachel, you are my Angel of Music."

Rachel returns his compliment with an ardent kiss of her own. They break apart reluctantly and take a moment to drink from their cups of grape juice until their breathing returns to normal.

* * *

Wednesday, December 30. 2:00 p.m. Puck's house.

Puck changes the TV channel to Fox Sports Net as the doorbell rings. It's Rachel. They greet each other with an enthusiastic hug then he waves her over to the couch.

"You're just in time. The Cheerios are about to perform."

They settle back eagerly on the couch as McKinley High's cheer leading squad is introduced. Puck suddenly points to the screen.

"Look, there's Quinn. Our other friends too."

Rachel shouts with delight as he recognizes her glee club pals. Quinn holds one end of a jump rope with Kurt on the other end as Brittany, Santana and other Cheerios members take turns jumping in and thru the swirling ropes as part of the routine. Mercedes leads some others in a choreographed dance number. Some of the guys do coordinated somersault flips thru the middle of their formation while keeping time with their own jump rope.

The Cheerios end their number as all ropes slap the ground at the same time then they freeze in place. The studio audience erupts in a cheering frenzy. Puck and Rachel yell and clap wildly as they try to scream themselves hoarse. Puck goes to his fridge and gets out some Chinese food and some soft drinks.

"It's going to be awhile until the judges make their decision. Snack time."

Puck puts some white Styrofoam boxes on the table.

"I stopped off on Saratoga Ave and got this at Hunan Garden. Hope you like it."

As they sit down and dig into their food at the kitchen table, Rachel nods in satisfaction.

"Good food, Noah. I haven't had cashew chicken in a long time. This is a rare treat for me. I can't believe we're the only ones here for the watch party."

"My mom and sister will be out looking for retail bargains all day. I guess Tina and Artie are doing their own thing today."

Rachel nods in agreement as she swallows a sip of her drink.

"Jesse passed on my invite, and Finn's spending the day helping his mom around the house. So it's us two."

"That's cool, Rachel. Hey, while we're waiting, have you ever done any computer gaming?"

"I've never had the time. When school's going on I have tons of homework, glee practice and I make home videos of myself singing to put online."

Rachel puts her hand over Puck's. She gives him a sly smile.

"I have made so many good friends along the way too. That's the best part."

"Me, too. I think there's one game on my sister's laptop that you'll like. Check it out."

Puck walks over to a desk in the corner of the room. He carries the laptop back and puts it in front of Rachel. While it's powering up, he goes over to his cd player and searches for something.

"Might as well have some background music. How about Neil Diamond's greatest hits?"

Rachel glances at Puck in amazement. A big smile breaks over her face.

"Noah, you're so sentimental. Will you sing 'Sweet Caroline' to me again?"

"Sure. But aren't we giving our voices the day off?"

Puck sits down next to Rachel and shows her some game play for a few minutes. Rachel watches with much interest.

"I could get very addicted to this. What's it called?"

Pucks smiles with amusement at Rachel because he knows she's hooked now.

"The Sims."


	23. Chapter 23

Thursday, Dec 31. 2:00 p.m. Emma's condo.

Quinn hears the doorbell chime as she's turning the radio sitting on the hallway table on. She opens the door to admit Rachel. Quinn leads her to the living room couch where they sit down. Two glasses of iced tea sit on the coffee table. After Rachel takes a couple of sips she begins.

"Thanks for calling and inviting me over, Quinn. You were kind of vague on the phone, so what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you this question in person. I've just found out that some of Emma's family is visiting her and need my guest room. She will be back tomorrow. I have to be gone by noon Saturday."

Quinn pauses briefly to drink from her glass of iced tea. Rachel motions for her to continue.

"You told me that you were there for me if I needed help. Well, I do."

Rachel suddenly puts the pieces together in her mind. Her face lights up with a pleased grin.

"Quinn, there's a spare bedroom at my house. Please come stay with me as long as you like. It would make me very happy."

Quinn is touched by Rachel's show of generosity. She gives Rachel a smile of genuine affection.

"Wow, that was easier than I hoped it would be. You are a great friend, Rachel. I still need to redeem myself in your eyes, but it's such a relief that you said yes. I feel like a lost suitcase."

Rachel takes one of Quinn's hands in hers and gives it a friendly squeeze.

"Don't worry yourself any more about that. Tell me what else is going on in your life."

After catching each other up on recent events and finishing their drinks Rachel realizes that she needs to get ready for the party later. They stand up and start walking towards the door. At the entryway to the living room Quinn turns around and gives Rachel a big hug. She whispers something in her ear.

"Thanks again for letting me crash at your place, Rachel. You're a very nice person."

"My pleasure, Quinn. Hey, I'm an only child. It would be nice to have some company besides my two dads."

As Quinn walks Rachel to the door she realizes something. She notices what is hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh, Rachel? I forgot that was there. Emma must have put it there. You're the first person who's visited me here."

After Rachel looks up, she laughs and gives Quinn an easygoing grin. Just then the song "Kiss Me" from the movie "She's All That" starts playing on the radio. They both process that information. Rachel holds her arms out.

"Quinn, do you hear what song is playing? I am standing under a mistletoe. So I guess you better do it."

"I guess a hug is not enough to show my thanks for taking me in. Happy New Year, Rachel."

"Happy New Year, Quinn. Congrats on winning Nationals."

"Rachel, that means a lot coming from you."

Quinn moves close to Rachel until their lips make contact. After they share a tentative kiss, Rachel and Quinn try out a second, more intense lip lock. They both feel longing and desire stir within them. Rachel and Quinn break apart after an intense electric current passes thru their bodies. They pant for air as the initial shock registers in their brains. Quinn is the first to recover.

"I'm totally confused now. Once more, with feeling. What's happening between us?"

"I think we're figuring it out. Kiss me again."

Quinn encircles her arms around Rachel's waist and backs her into the door as their lips come together with passion and need. While their tongues eagerly explore each others mouth, they both lower their hands and grab each others rear end. They dry hump each other a few times before the need for oxygen breaks them apart. Quinn retreats a few steps as Rachel and she wait until their breathing return to normal. She replies in a shaky voice.

"We're going to have a lot of fun at your place, Rachel. This opens up whole new worlds of possibility. I wanted you as my BFF, but you're so much more now. You'd better go now before our animal instincts take over completely. Have fun at the party."

Rachel is trying desperately to calm her raging emotions while she struggles to reply.

_It's happening again. First Finn, now Quinn. I never realized how attracted to her I was until now. Those kisses were amazing. What an intense rush . I know I'm falling for you too, girl friend. I did invite you to stay with innocent intentions but I'm getting so much more now. Walk to the car. Get out while I can still think._

After Quinn closes the door behind her, she sags against the door, feeling both relief and sadness at Rachel's departure. She can't believe how totally uninhibited she was. She smiles at what life has put in front of her now.

_A few months ago I hated Rachel's guts. Now all I want to do is make out with her and give us both pleasure. I'm crazy about you, Rachel. I've never felt these sensations about anyone before. I need a cold shower. My other entertainment is stopping by later. I almost forget about you, Puck. I care about you very much too. I have two special people in my life. I better get rid of that mistletoe now. Who knew what it would bring into my life?_

Rachel has to sit in her car for ten minutes before her nerves are steady enough to drive away and head towards home.

* * *

6:00 p.m. Emma's condo.

Quinn has been watching some TV when she hears the doorbell chime. Her heart starts beating faster despite her inner protests. She walks to the door and peeks thru the eye hole. Her face grins with happiness as she unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door. Puck stands there holding his guitar case.

"Excuse me, miss? Is this where the New Year's party is? I'm the band."

Quinn laughs as she stands aside and waves Puck in.

"About time. Get in here, you clown. Emma's still at her mom's."

"I'm so proud and happy for you and the team, Quinn. The Cheerios are National champions."

"Thank you very much."

Quinn leads Puck into the living room where she mutes the TV and sits down on the couch. Puck unpacks his guitar and puts the strap over his head. He looks concerned.

"I've got one more song that you need to hear. I'll really like to hear your opinion."

Quinn raises one eyebrow and looks at Puck with an intense gaze.

"Quit being so mysterious. Let's hear it." Quinn gives Puck a big grin. "Your audience waits."

Puck sings "I Walk Beside You" by Dream Theater.

_There's a story in your eyes_  
_I can see the hurt behind you smile_  
_For every sign I recognize_  
_Another one escapes me_

_Let me know what plagues your mind_  
_Let me be the one to know you best_  
_Be the one to hold you up_  
_When you feel like you're sinking_

_Tell me once again_  
_What's beneath the pain you're feeling_  
_Don't abandon me_  
_Or think you can't be saved_

_Chorus:_  
_I walk beside you_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_No matter how far_

_Through all that may come_  
_An all that may go_  
_I walk beside you_  
_I walk beside you_

_Summon up your ghosts for me_  
_Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand_  
_Step inside the sacred place_  
_When all your dreams seem broken_

_Resonate inside this temple_  
_Let me be the one who understands_  
_Be the one to carry you_  
_When you can walk no further_

_Tell me once again_  
_What's below the surface bleeding_  
_If you've lost your way_  
_I will take you in_

_Repeat chorus_

_Oh when everything is wrong_  
_Oh when hopelessness surrounds you_  
_Oh the sun will rise again_  
_The tide you swim against will carry you back home_  
_So don't give up_  
_Don't give in_

_Repeat chorus_

As Quinn listens to the song lyrics and Puck's acoustic rendition, she feels a wonderful feeling of peace wash over her. Her breath catches in her throat.

_I can't deny it anymore. Come on girl, admit it! You're crazy about this guy. I can tell he loves me very much. Look at him! Puck's so adorable and he makes me feel special._

As Puck finishes the song he's looking at Quinn with some concern.

_What's up with Quinn? She looks stunned. I hope nothing's wrong with our little girl. But that's her call._

Puck places his guitar back in its carrying case and looks at Quinn.

"Are you okay? Say something because you're scaring me."

When Quinn hears his voice she snaps out of her daydream. She looks up and motions Puck over to the couch.

"Come sit by me. Thanks for dropping by."

Puck sits next to Quinn but he still gives her plenty of space.

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

Quinn takes Puck's hand in hers.

"Your song touched me very deeply. You are a great guy, Puck. You can come out of my doghouse now."

"So you forgive me? I've hated myself every day for being so insensitive and hurting you like I did."

"I'll never forget what you did, but I'll give you a pardon for your recent good behavior. So don't blow it. You passed my double secret probation test."

Puck stares in wonder at Quinn as she gives him a radiant smile.

"You've seen Animal House?"

"Puck, you have no idea how many different interests I have."

"I'd like to find out."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Could you hold me please? I really need a friend I feel comfortable and safe with. I believe you're offering that."

"That's me, babe."

Puck scoots over close to Quinn and wraps his nearest arm around her shoulders. She sinks into his embrace and puts her head on his chest.

"This feels so good. I didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve but the glee club party didn't interest me. Too noisy. Can we watch some TV and watch the ball drop in New York City later?"

"Sounds perfect. Quinn, I'll be whatever you want. As long as you are in my life I don't care."

"You're the best, Puck."

Puck leans down with his free arm and taps the remote to turn the volume back on. He settles back on the couch as Quinn snuggles more closely. Puck puts both arms around her. He gently rubs her back while lightly kissing her forehead.

"I'm your boy."

* * *

7:00 p.m. Karaoke bar, 20th Century Lanes, S. Main St.

Jesse and Rachel are the first of the group to arrive. They are both dressed up for the occasion. There are a few people scattered around, but most of the noise is coming from the lanes outside the doorway. They look around in puzzlement for a moment. Jesse takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the stage.

"We might as well get this party started, Rachel. Let's warm up the sound system."

"That sounds great. Jesse, thanks for giving me a lift over. Finn is helping Mr. Schuester with some party stuff. Everyone should be here soon."

Jesse looks at Rachel with a loving expression. Then he adopts a sly grin and hands over one of the wireless microphones. He moves over to the control screen.

"I checked the set list earlier. We both love this particular song. I'm queuing it up now. We won't need the lyrics monitor."

Jesse grabs another microphone as the instrumental music begins. He and Rachel sit down on chairs next to each other. Rachel's expression goes from surprise to happiness.

Watch Rachel and Jesse sing "Not While I'm Around" from Sweeney Todd.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_  
_I'll send 'em howling,_  
_I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,_  
_No one's gonna dare._  
_Others can desert you,_  
_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Chorus:_  
_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
_But in time..._  
_Nothing can harm you_  
_Not while I'm around..._

_Not to worry, not to worry_  
_I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb._  
_I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome._  
_Not to worry, ma'am._

_Being close and being clever_  
_Ain't like being true_  
_I don't need to,_  
_I would never hide a thing from you,_  
_Like some..._

_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._  
_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling_  
_Not while I'm around._

As the song ends Rachel leans over and kisses Jesse on the cheek. She feels flushed with excitement and embarrassment.

_Oh, Jesse? Why couldn't I have meet you my freshman year? I care about you deeply. I would not have been so lonely and isolated. I sure don't have to worry about that anymore. I seem to send out attraction vibes to both boys and girls. _

Rachel takes Jesse's hand in hers and gazes into his face with much affection.

"I know we've only known each other for one semester, but you mean so much to me. You're a good listener and you don't judge anyone."

Jesse takes several breaths as he tries to form a response. But Rachel stands up as she recognizes some voices. Tina rolls Artie thru the doorway. Rachel runs over to give both of them a hug and starts talking with them. Jesse looks at Rachel with a crushed expression as he hits his knee, which goes unnoticed by the others.

_You're killing me with kindness, Rachel. I do love you as a friend but I feel so much more. What guy wouldn't fall hopelessly in love with a girl like you? You're sweet, gorgeous, and have an angelic voice. Your driven personality just makes me swoon even more. Finn sure took his time to realize what I've known for months. I can't give up. I'll wait for you, Rachel. Maybe some day you'll give me a chance._

Jesse tries to calm his raging emotions and goes over to join in the discussion with the others.


	24. Chapter 24

8:00 p.m. Karaoke bar.

The six original glee members and Jesse cheer wildly as Mr. Schuester walks up to the stage and gets ready to perform. They resume chanting his last name until the music starts. The teens lean forward with great interest.

Will sings "Diverse City" by Toby Mac.

The teens scream with delight as Mr. Schuester combines soul, hip hop, Broadway and hair metal rock poses into a crazy mash up of dance steps while singing the song. He is drenched in sweat when he finishes. The fairly crowded karaoke bar erupts in applause and gives Will a standing ovation. As he walks towards the two glee club tables Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all give him big hugs while Finn, Kurt, Artie and Jesse shake his hand. Will finally gets his breath back.

"Could someone get me some water?"

While Will gulps down several glasses from a pitcher that Finn brings to their table, Tina and Artie move to the front of the stage. Kurt, Mercedes and Jesse watch from one table as Rachel and Finn sit opposite Will. Tina gets her and Artie microphones then starts their song.

Artie and Tina take turns singing "All We Need Is Love" by Dominic Balli.

Mr. Schuester and all the seated glee club teens look around at each other and nod their heads yes. Rachel snuggles close to Finn as his arm encircles her waist. Will can't help but grin with pride and happiness at all his talented students.

As their songs ends, Tina and Artie kiss, their feelings for each other apparent to everyone. The applause grows louder as they break off their lip lock and look a little embarrassed but very happy. Mercedes turns to Kurt and shakes her head.

"Enough of these sappy love songs. Let's get this joint jumping. Jesse, you down with this? Come on up too."

"I'd love to."

The three of them assemble on the stage as Mercedes picks the song, then stands between the two guys.

Mercedes, Kurt and Jesse sing "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Casada.

The crowd joins in as other teen couples get up and start swaying to the beat. Finn takes Rachel out to boogie and they lose themselves in each other and the hot music beat. Tina sits in Artie's lap and hugs him while Will shakes his head in amazement.

When the song ends, the place erupts in a frenzy of clapping and cheers. The three on stage do a bow, and then walk over to Mr. Schuester and the others. Mercedes speaks up first.

"Hey everyone, this has been fun but Kurt and I have to go. We have some movie rentals for later tonight. Love you all very much. Later."

Kurt waves bye to everyone.

"See everyone back at school. He takes Mercedes' arm. "Shall we go, dear?"

As Kurt and Mercedes start to leave, Jesse wishes he's somewhere else too.

"Wait, you two. I just bought the new Broadway DVD of 'Hair.' Care to watch it with me?"

Everyone looks at each other and explodes with laughter. They all glance at Jesse with renewed respect. Kurt looks at him with new interest.

"Let's go, cowboy. Get it and come to my house. The three of us will have a party. We'll give you directions."

Rachel runs over and hugs the three of them. Her face is ecstatic but starting to show some tear streaks. As Jesse hugs her tightly he whispers something in Rachel's ear.

"My year has already been great because I met you. You're an inspiration. Who knows what surprises might be around the corner?"

Rachel looks up at Jesse thru teary eyes then around at all her dear friends and loved ones.

"Happy New Year to everyone. I can't wait till we're all together again."

Everyone wishes her heartfelt sentiment to each other. Soon there are only the five of them left. Will gets up and hugs everyone. He is very emotional.

"You guys are wearing me out. I need to call someone. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be back in a few."

Will walks out the exit door into the bowling alley and heads to the nearby restroom. The four remaining teens look at each other. Finn takes Rachel's hand in his. Tina remains seated in Artie's lap. Finn gazes down at Rachel with a big smile on his face.

"I believe it's our turn to sing, Rachel. I already picked it out. Let's do it."

"Now what are you up to?"

"Don't worry. You'll like it."

Finn leads Rachel up onto the stage and grabs a microphone for each of them. As Finn's finger hovers over the touch screen play button, he addresses the crowd.

"I want everyone to know how much I love this girl next to me. This is my way of showing her. Rachel, you look amazing."

Finn hits the play button. He walks over and takes Rachel's hand in his as the music starts.

_Rachel, you're giving me that funny look again. I can't imagine my life without you._

As Finn starts off the song, Rachel snaps out of her trance and gives him a smile of such passion and happiness it makes his whole body ache with need and desire.

Finn and Rachel sing "Two is Better than One" by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

_Chorus:_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

_Repeat chorus  
_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
_

_But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one  
_

As when they performed at the mall, the crowd fades away as their world shrinks to the two of them. Their only focal points are the lyrics and each other. When the song ends the world crashes back on them. The crowd screams their approval amid a loud wave of applause and pounding on the tables. Finn pulls Rachel into an embrace and kisses her passionately in front of the onlookers. Tina and Artie smooch as well.

While Will dials a number on the phone, he can hear what song is being played. He chokes back a sob now that his students can't see him. He hears the other line ring a few times. An excited voice replies.

"Will! How are you? I miss you so much."

"Me too, Emma. I love you. Happy New Year's."

"Come over and we'll celebrate it together. My mom's at one of her church parties."

"I'm there. So, you've had a lot of time to think about it. Are you coming back to McKinley when the semester starts again?"

Let's talk about it when you get here. Hurry, Will. I'm tried of being lonely. I love you too. Bye."

* * *

Friday, January 1st. 10:00 a.m. Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel is sitting at her laptop checking her My Space account for any new messages. There's a picture file and a message. She clicks on the image first. As Rachel recognizes it, her heart does a strange flip flop inside her. It's a photo with Jesse and herself standing with their arms around each other on their recent day together. A passerby had borrowed his phone as they posed beside a M1 Abrams near the entrance to the Lima Army Tank plant on Buckeye Road. Rachel clicks on the print button. She looks down at the sender column of the message.

_Jesse? Did he forget to tell me something?_

Rachel clicks on the link and starts reading.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_I waited to tell you this because I didn't want to spoil the party mood last night. Both of my parents got great job offers last Monday and my family is relocating to Akron. I've been asked to join their show choir here at Carmel where I'll be attending school now. I understand their female director heard about me singing at your show but knew somehow I was a guest performer. She told me that someone very connected cashed in some big favors to recruit me. I'm very flattered. They'll make a diva of me yet. The only cryptic thing she told me was: "That's how Sue sees it."_

_It made me very depressed when I learned that our schools are going to compete against each other at Regionals. I swear I knew nothing about this. I'm just an actor who enjoys singing. Rachel, I won't allow this to come between us. We have a very special relationship that I treasure every day. You are my life. Regardless of what happens, I'll always be there for you._

_Love, Jesse._

Rachel cries out in amazement then emits a strangled sob. She finally realizes the true depth of his feelings towards her. Much to her surprise a black pit of despair washes over her as she realizes how much she will miss him too.

_Oh, Jesse. I should have seen how you felt about me sooner. Did it have to take you leaving me to figure that out? I do love you very much as a friend. If Finn hadn't entered my life first and captured my heart I'd been happy being with you. If my heart was available I don't believe it would take much on my part to return your feelings, Jesse. You're very special._

Rachel mopes around for a few minutes after shutting her computer off. She walks over to her desk and opens her sophomore yearbook to the page with the glee club photo. Twelve smiling faces.

_There I am. Front row, left edge. Finn and Quinn right behind me. The two most important, special people in my life. I love both of you very much. So much has changed since this was taken. Then add Jesse to the mix. I feel very fortunate for everyone in my life right now. Kurt and I need to form that GayLesBall club now. Or GayBiBall. There will be 5 founding members already from the glee club. Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and myself._

Rachel fondly traces a circle around Quinn with her finger. Her insides shiver with excitement and need as Rachel thinks about their suddenly changed relationship status. Girlfriends united by music, friendship and mutual attraction.

_I still can't quite believe it either, Quinn. We wasted so much time trying to hurt each other but somehow we still found our way together. I feel that we can share anything. I just worry how Finn is going to take this. Don't worry darling; I'm still hopelessly in love and devoted to you. The three of us will make it work somehow. I need both of you in my life to function properly. You two are my lifeline. The best thing would be to not tell him, at least not in the short term. I doubt he would understand but I hope he will eventually. Sure, there's a physical side, but mostly it's emotional and friend support from another girl that I need the most with Quinn.  
_

She walks over to her exercise machine and tapes her printed picture to the shelf on the left side. She starts up a cardio workout. While she works up a good sweat on the elliptical, she glances at the other pictures. The first two from right to left is a hand drawn page with the word Regionals on it with many gold star stickers and a smaller page with the Grammy logo record player. The next one is a picture of her and Finn in their holiday outfits, then the one with Jesse.

_It's a new year, girl. You have a lot to be thankful for. You're going to the downtown parade with Finn later today. Quinn is moving in tomorrow afternoon. I feel a different kind of ache and desire when I think about her and me. Compared to my past isolation and loneliness, I'll gladly take all the love I can get. For the first time in a long while, I am happy with my life._

After Rachel finishes her workout, she gently touches Jesse's picture then picks up the one of her with Finn and kisses it.

_THE END_

* * *

**AN: I want to thank everyone who read my story. ****Everything that happened to the characters will set up my sequel after I factor in all the info from the spring episodes. **


End file.
